A Charred Tapestry
by Hipsterpotamus
Summary: The Malfoys have found out about Nash's friends and now she is just a scorch mark on the Black Tapestry. Nash moves in with her Aunt Andy, rides the Knight Bus, visits friends and knows that the escapee Mr Sirius Black is related to her. Nash is reminded of a horrid memory as the Azkaban guards patrol Hogwarts. The truth about her family is uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the third book in my Nash Malfoy series, please read the previous books beforehand, so you understand the plot. Please review, I try to reply to all of them!**

**Talking of reviews I have finally remembered to warn you all that Lucius is OoC (For those of you who don't know what it mean it stands for Out of Character) Thank you so much geminigoddcss, you have waited for months know, I am so sorry!**

**So raise your wands, to another story, filled with magic and marauding. I welcome the new readers and thank the ones who have been here since the start.**

* * *

"Oh, Nash, dear, you found me before Draco!" Mother cried.

She gave me a hug and I said. "Hello Mum, how are you?"

"Okay, honey." She searched the crowd for my twin.

He was bearable in the holidays, pity I was visiting my friends.

See Seamus, Dean and I planned that we'd visit each other over the holidays, I was still figuring out how they would visit me though... luckily I was last so I had a few weeks to fix the problem.  
I might invite Nev when it's my turn, but I know we can't go to his, his Gran would explode.

"Where's Father?" I asked.

Mother said. "He's on a business trip, he'll be back in a few days, dear." she carried on looking through the crowd.

Draco appeared out of nowhere and I picked up Aries' cage and my trunk, ready to go.

Mother doted on Draco while I stood impatiently, Aries yowling whenever someone nudged her cage, which was often in the busy crowd.  
Eventually Mother disapparated us home.

"Now go and get changed before dinner. The house-elves can help you unpack." Mother said and exited the room.

Briskly I walked up stairs. Once I got into my room I let Aries out of her cage, she hooted out and stretched her legs before jumping onto the window sill and laying in the sun while staring at me.  
Lola was at work putting my clothes away and I changed into a short dress with lots of different greens on and some black sandals, the Manor may not be the warmest place on Earth but it is summer.

I pattered downstairs to the library and picked out the family book again. I'd put it back last summer holiday. I flicked to the Malfoy page, the corner was folded over and a scrap of paper that I'd used as a bookmark was there. Just to show the numerous times I'd gone to this page. I unfolded the page and tried in vain to flatten it again.

I was following Mother's family up to Grandmother, in just that we have Aunt Bella, who's in Azkaban, and Aunt Andy who was burnt out of the family, literally. There's a Pure-blood tapestry and any Blood-traitor, Squib or anyone who pisses off a pure-blood but is born into a pure-blood family is just scorched right off. I've never seen the tapestry though, nor do I know who takes charge of the scorching.

I climbed the stairs, book in hand.  
Aries stood up at my arrival, she hopped off the window and circled my legs before walking out the door, probably going to pester a house-elf.

* * *

A few uneventful days passed, and then Father came home.

The inevitable happened... he found out about my friends.

"YOU ARE A _DISGRACE_ TO THIS FAMILY!" Father roared. "TO ENJOY THE COMPANY OF A HALF-BLOOD, A MUDBLOOD AND A BLOOD-TRAITOR! TO GO AGAINST _EVERYTHING_ WE BELIEVE! YOU HAVE TAINTED THE NAME MALFOY!

"_GET OUT_! PACK YOUR THINGS AND _NEVER_ COME BACK! IF I HEAR ONE WORD THAT YOU HAVE GONE AGAINST MY WIFE, HEIR AND I, I SHALL _MAKE SURE_ YOU BURN! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

I stood there, staring at him in fear. I've never had the experience of true fear, but I expect this was it.

"_CRUCIO!_"

It felt like a barbed dagger was repeatedly stabbing me, _everywhere_. I screamed for help, for my Mother to stop shivering there, sobbing and to help, for my brother, my twin, to stop hiding his face, his face full of shock, fear, and... pity, I wanted, _needed _help. This unbearable pain made my head feel like it was on the brink of exploding.

I was shaking on the floor, a leg or arm would often spasm upwards. I thought my bones were all breaking, I couldn't register who the enormous, terrified scream was coming from. That was before I knew it was me, it was me in all that _pain. _The same pain I witnessed my aunt Bella make the Longbottoms feel, that was the memory I concealed, that painful memory just made my head hurt more. I wanted to_ die_.

I looked up at, my Mother, pleading. Couldn't she see what I was going through?

"You are _worthless_." My Father spat at me before leaving the room. I was trembling all over. How could he channel _so much_ hate into one spell?

I couldn't tell you how long it had lasted, mere seconds, or several hours. Then I tried to get up, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor again. Mother and Draco were gone, they'd left me.

"Lola..." I croaked my mouth so dry from screaming.

The little house-elf apparated at my feet. "Miss Mal-" Her eyes widened, her lip trembled, Lola started to sob.

I got the energy to say. "To my... r-room..." I couldn't managed anything else, no 'Please, Lola', no 'I need a drink, I need water.'

She carefully apparated us to my room. I felt violently sick, but I didn't have the energy to vomit. I clawed at the floor trying to get to my wardrobe.

Lola was gone. Aries walked over and started to lick my hand, in a poor attempt to help. My vision was going blurry, but not because of the tears, because of the pain.

Lola came back, she had a glass of water and she poured it into my mouth in little sips. When the glass was empty she started to pack my bags.

I passed out on the floor, a few hours later Lola shook my shoulder, urging me to awaken.

"Master Malfoy is coming soon, Miss Malfoy must go."

That few hours of unconsciousness had done wonders. I got to my feet and Lola held my bags and Aries, in her cage. The house-elf had a few scratches on her arms, I expect from trying to put Aries in her cage.

"Thank you Lola." I said smiling; I needed to look brave to this little house-elf.

"Miss Malfoy must go _now."_ She said and handed me the bag and cage.

I rushed downstairs, as quietly as I could. Even Aries knew something was up and stayed quiet.

I got to the front door when- "Nash."

My Mother's voice echoed in my head.

I turned around, why? I have no idea, I really wanted to run. She ran over and placed a scrap of paper into my hands.

"You may have betrayed our family, but you are still my daughter." She said, her eyes glistening with soon-to-fall tears and cheeks stained with previously-fallen ones.

"Thank you." I said stiffly.

I ran out the door and down the drive. As soon as I was out of the wards I took out the scrap of paper.

It was an address.

I pulled out my wand and summoned the knight bus. A few moments passed in the dark street. I had no idea what time it was, probably early in the morning.

The gigantic purple bus rattled out of nowhere and parked in front of me.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." Stan said in a dreary voice.

"Hi, I'm Nash, could you, er, take me here?" I asked fumbling for the slip of paper to hand him.

He studied the piece of paper and nodded. "Sure thing, let me take your bags." He offered. I gave him a bag or two before stepping onto the bus and following him. He dumped my bag onto a bed and walked up to the driver. I heard the tumbling of books, Lola had probably put them all in alphabetical order, knowing her.

I sighed and put the rest of my bags and Aries' cage at the bottom of the bed before sitting on it.

Stan had come back. "Your stop's the one after this gents." He said pointing at the sleeping man on the bed next to me.

"What brings you to the Knight bus, eh?" He said.

"I think I just got disowned." I said wincing as my hip grazed the edge of the bed.

He chuckled. "What are you, a pure-blood?"

"Yep." I sighed. I flinched as my finger grazed my split lip.

He awkwardly stood up and walked over to the passenger who was supposed to get off here.

I organised my bags and tried to ignore the pain, the aches, the stings. At my stop I asked Stan which house it was and was on my way.

I slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell.

After the sounds of grumbles and keys in the lock the door opened.

"Who woke me up at this ungodly hour in the morning?!" My aunt said, it had been too long.

I smiled uneasily.

"Nash, is that Nash Malfoy? Why are- oh my, dear Merlin, oh, come in." She ushered me inside, locked the door behind her and led me to a kitchen.

"What did he do to you?" She asked.

I opened my mouth, nothing came out. "The Cruciatus Curse." Was all I said.

She pulled me into a hug and I dropped my bags, Aries gave a yowl as her cage hit the floor.

"Mother gave me your address." I said into her shoulder.

"Oh, Cissy." She sighed. "Well, I'll make you up a bed, you don't mind sharing a room with Nymphadora, do you?"

I shook my head. "Stay here." She said before going upstairs.

The kitchen was bright, yellows and golds on the wallpaper, quite the opposite of my house. Well, I guess that was what they were going for.

After admiring the pictures and furniture Aunt Andy came back downstairs and led me up to Tonks' room.

She was fast asleep, snoring away with bubblegum pink hair lying across her pillow.

I fell onto the spare bed in my clothes and before you could say 'disowned' I was fast asleep.

* * *

Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted and Tonks were very welcoming. Anyone thrown out by a pure-blood family is a friend of theirs. Tonks spent hours making me forget my troubles as I laughed at her Metaphoric abilities, Andy and I talked about getting disowned and my Mother in their childhood. We went to the bank and opened another account before my parents cut me off from their supply I transferred everything from my old vault.

My stay came to an end; I was due at the Finnigans today. They said I could bring my friends over towards the end of the holidays and I might as well be living there now.

I thanked them all again and again before catching the Knight Bus to the Finnigans.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to MySocksAreStripey, they have wanted Nash to visit Ireland since Regret. Sorry for anything that offends the Irish culture, as much as I would like to go I haven't.**

A tall boy answered the door; I didn't think Seamus had a brother.

"Oi! Seamus! Another of your friends're here!" He shouted over his shoulder.

He opened the door wide and gestured for me to come in. "Come in, what's your name? Ness or something?"

I smirked "Nash. Are you Seamus' brother?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm his cousin, Fergus."

The house was rather... normal, like any Muggle house. There were subtle hints of the wizarding world, the moving pictures on the mantle-piece, the bucket of Floo powder next to the fireplace. One of the cupboard doors were open and had boxes of Cheeri Owls and Pixie Puffs, a bowl of Honeydukes sweets on the table, and the music coming from the next room was _Do The Hippogriff _by The Weird Sisters. (Which, by the way, is my favourite song.)

Fergus led me up the stairs, he stopped at a door. He yelled "Oi! Seamus! I _said_, another one of your friends are here! She says she's called 'Nash'!"

The door opened quickly. It was Dean "Hi, Nash!"

Seamus came up behind him. "Hello! Thanks, bye now Fergie."

Fergus growled. I said "Um, thanks Fergus."

He smiled. "No problem Missy." He chuckled and walked back down the stairs.

I walked into his room, Seamus plonked himself on his bed and Dean slouched in a blue bean bag.

His walls were painted a pale green, his bed was wooden with an Irish flag on his duvet. The only chair was polished wood, and obviously came with the desk across the room. Next to the desk was a black duffel bag and a football, I presume they are Dean's.

"Put your bag over there Nash." Seamus said pointing to the corner of the room with the desk and duffel bag. I carefully placed bag next to Dean's.

"D'you think you have enough stuff?" Dean laughed at my teal rucksack.

I nodded "Bottomless and weightless charm."  
He nodded in understanding.

"Mam'll be back in a bit, when we went to pick up Fergus she stayed and chatted to my aunt and uncle." Seamus said.

"Where's your dad?" Dean asked.

"Mam sent him to the shops, you can't get everything in the wizarding world." He said.

"So what are we doing today?" I said sitting down in the chair.

He shrugged. "We can annoy Fergus, play football, go out somewhere in the town..."

"Any chance of Quidditch?" I asked chucking.

Seamus shook his head. "Muggle town, no terrorising the Muggles now Nash." He grinned.

I laughed. "But you know how much I hate them." I joked.

"You can't terrorise Muggles at mine either." Dean said laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"How about some football?" Dean asked grabbing his ball and chucking it to Seamus.

"I don't know how to play." I said.

Dean looked shocked. "Can't have any friend of mine not knowing how to play football!"

"Nev doesn't either!" I said defending my ignorance.

"Neville can't play Quidditch either, but your sporty, you have to." Seamus said. "Dean taught me last year."

"That's settled. We'll play football." Dean said firmly.

"Let me get into some trainers then." I said.

"You can go and change in the bathroom, if you want." Seamus said.

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag and said "Um, where is the bathroom?"

"Oh." Seamus opened the door and let me through. He followed and we walked down the corridor. "Here, the lock is a bit stiff sometimes."

I thanked him and walked in, locking the door behind me.  
I changed into some red shorts, my white trainers and a blue tank top.

I could hear Dean already outside and ran downstairs. Fergus was eating a sandwich in the kitchen.

"D'you wanna play?" I asked.

"Football? Can you even play?" He smirked.

I shook my head and laughed. "Dean's gonna teach me."

"No thanks, maybe later." He chuckled and carried on eating his sandwich. I went through the kitchen to the garden.

"Nash!" Dean shouted.

"There you are! Took your time." Seamus laughed.

I ran over and Dean chucked me the ball.

"So no using your hands, okay?"

* * *

After a tiring few hours of football we all had showers, none of them warned me how muddy football was. I guess the mud was worth it though; it was my new favourite Muggle sport.

When we came down, all warm from the showers and in clean clothes Fergus was at the dinner table, chatting to a sandy-brown hair coloured witch.

"Hello, Nash? Is it?" She said.

I nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay." I said.

She waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing, dear. Any friend of Seamus' is welcome in this house." She said smiling warmly.

I smiled back and sat next to Dean at the table.

Mrs Finnigan had made some _amazing _food. I wish I could've eaten more when my plate was cleared, but I was stuffed.

Fergus, Seamus and Dean went into the living room and I offered to help Mrs Finnigan with the washing up.

"So how did you come to be friends with Seamus?" She asked.

"Well, my old friends didn't like my family, and I don't blame them, my family just disowned me, but they made some _awful _accusations. Nev has always been my friend and he introduced me to Seamus and Dean, they are brill, I love them." I explained and looked up at her.

I saw her wearing a shocked face. "D-disowned?" She asked worried.

"No, it's alright, my family are pure-blood enthusiasts and they found out that I'm friends with what they described as 'A half-blood, Mudblood and blood-traitor.' Of course, all that blood purity stuff is nonsense. It happened a few days ago, I'm living with my Aunt, uncle and cousin now, I haven't seen them in ages, because they're 'blood-traitors' too." I said sadly. Why was I pouring my story out to this woman I just met? She seemed nice, and Seamus must have a trustworthy mother.

"Oh." She said, rather stunned.

"So when Seamus and Dean visit me later on, we're going there." I said, remembering to tell her.

"What's your last name, dear?" She said curiously.

"Um, Malfoy, Mrs Finnigan." I stumbled out.

"Oh, okay..." She said "Well, I'll finish this off, why don't you go and join the boys?" She said much more cheerfully.

I walked into the living room, predictably they were watching football. I sat in an empty chair and enjoyed the match.

* * *

About one week later at breakfast Mr Finnigan was reading the newspaper – as he did every morning and said. "Spotty Dog! You lot know the Weasleys, right?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said.

"What's up with them?" Dean asked.

"They won seven thousand Galleons! Gone on a trip to Egypt!" He chuckled, passing the paper to his son.

"That's fab, they deserve a nice trip." I said looking at the smiling and waving Ginny in the paper, the twins looked smug and up to no good which made me chuckle.

"Ron'll be boasting to everyone when we get back!" Seamus laughed.

"Seamus, can I borrow your owl? It made me remember that I promised to Gin that I'd write." I asked.

"Sure, we'll go up now." He said. "Thanks Mam, great breakfast."

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem dears, have a good day, don't get into any trouble now!" Mrs Finnigan called up the stairs.

I wrote:

'_Dear Ginny, and Fred and George,_

_I hope you're having a fabulous time in Egypt, we just saw you in the paper._

_I'm over at Seamus' with Dean. I should probably tell you that I got disowned, living with my aunt and her family._

_Don't let me worry you lot, have a great holiday, you all deserve it. Send my love to your parents and don't burn._

_Keep me posted, I will vice versa. Enjoy the sun and make sure you miss me!_

_Seamus and Dean are telling me to hurry up, we're going into town, I've never been to Ireland before!_

_Love you all loads,_

_Your favourite Slytherin,_

_Nash,_

_Xxx'_

"Nash, come on!" Dean moaned.

I handed Seamus the scroll of paper and he sent it off with his owl.

"Go and get changed, bring whatever, we'll spend the day there." Seamus said.

I ran to the spare room, Mr and Mrs Finnigan let me have a separate room because I'm a girl.

I searched through my trunk and found a thin silky green top and some denim shorts, I put on some red sneakers (previously green, magic has many uses) and ran to the front door.

Seamus was moaning. "Fergus has to come with us." He called to his Father. "Dad! We're thirteen, Dean's almost 14!" He winked at me.

I laughed. "Almost 14? Yeah, one week into September!"

"Fergus is going with you! End of!" Mr Finnigan shouted from upstairs.

Seamus groaned and I took his hand. "Come on, it'll be fun. I've never gone to Ireland before." I said.

"In that case, I shall try my hardest to make it a wonderful day trip. Miss Nash." Fergus said loudly and hooked his arm through, mine and pulled me ahead.

"Seamus! Dean! Help me!" I screeched as Fergus pulled me a few more feet.

All I could hear was them laughing behind me.

I huffed. "Bloody great friends they are." I muttered.

"Already moaning and we haven't even got to town yet." Fergus said scolding me jokingly.

When we eventually got to town I raced over to the fountain in the town square, there was a stone Leprechaun pouring a cauldron of coins into the water, but instead of coins it was water.

"Oh how gorgeous, it's beautiful!" I cried.

Seamus caught up and chucked a penny in it, pennies are Muggle money, if you didn't know.

His pushed me to the floor and a mountain of water exploded out of the fountain.

"How, in Merlin's name, did you manage that?" I breathed looking at the now soaking Seamus. I was covered in water too.

Dean came running up. "How did you make something, like _water _explode?"

Seamus shrugged.

The water may have cooled me down in the summer but it was cooling, fast.

"_Siccari!"_ I cast a drying charm on Seamus and I.

"_Nash! Muggles!_" Dean hissed.

"Sorry." I said quickly. Fergus took us to a pub and we bought some soft drinks before wandering around the town.

"Mam says she's gonna cook some potato cakes to go with our food tonight in celebration of your first visit to Ireland." Seamus said.

"She puts cheese in the middle and when they cook the cheese melts, they're terrific." Fergus said.

"Dean, what're you doing?" I asked the boy who was looking and stopping at tuffs of grass.

"A four leaf clover, they've gotta be more common in Ireland, right?" He said.

Fergus shook his head. "I don't know who told ya that but it's a lie mate."

Dean cursed under his breath and joined us.

* * *

My stay in Ireland went by far too quickly and it was time to catch the Knight Bus to Dean's. I bid the Finnigans and Fergus a farewell. They were dropping off Dean but I'd booked a ticket on the Bus already.

As I picked up my bags and Aries' cage the Knight Bus stopped and I gave Stan my ticket, stepped on and braced myself for the dangerous journey.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd promised to go straight to Dean's to Mrs Finnigan, I think she was rather worried about me after the whole 'disowning incident'.

That was exactly what I was doing, I hopped onto the Knight Bus and it wasn't my fault there were so many passengers that night. I'd timed my journey a bit late, I hope they weren't worrying too much.

I was reading another of Ginny's letters.

'_Dear Nash,  
George says "Hi." and Fred has proclaimed his undying love to you, beware of any letters from them.  
We took a tour of the pyramids today, Mum wouldn't let me in the last one, according to Ron's not-so-quiet voice there were three headed skeletons of trespassing Muggles.  
Say "Hello." to Seamus and Den, I do hope you've had a good time in Ireland. You can teach me football when we go back to Hogwarts, right? I'd love to be able to play a sport that my brothers can't!  
I know you won't be fazed but I want to give those Malfoys a kicking up the arse for disowning you, you're the best thing that happened to that family and I hope you know it.  
I have been trying and trying but I simply cannot tan, it's very irritating.  
The twins have changed Percy's Head Boy badge to Tour Guide, our tour guide today was very large and, well, not the brightest, so Percy's quite annoyed.  
Mum and Dad have promised me new robes and everything this year, the prize money is being spent away knut by knut.  
Seeing as I've sent you a picture of the twins and I in Egypt you must send me a picture of you in Ireland with Seamus and Dean, it's only fair.  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Love Ginny x_'

After a very long journey to the Thomas residence a little girl answered the door.

"Mummy! Mummy! There's a girl with hair like snow at the door!" She said running off down the corridor.

"Like snow?" I heard Dean chuckle. "It's Nash, let her in Jane."

Jane, so that must be one of Dean's half sisters. The girl came back and said. "Dean says I should let you in."  
I smiled and followed her.

"Nash!" Seamus cried, he and Dean ran to give me a hug.

"I still don't understand why you didn't take a lift with us." Dean said.

I shrugged. "Getting my moneys worth."

"Hello Nash, well you've met little Jane, I'm Dean's step-father, nice to meet you." A man said.

"The pleasure is all mine, you're letting me stay in this lovely house." I said cheerfully.

"Dean's mother is in the kitchen with Gideon, he's the youngest." He said.

Dean said. "Come on."

"How many siblings d'you have?" I laughed as a little boy and girl ran past us.

"Oh, that's the twins Eden and Sylvia." Seamus filled in.  
We got to the kitchen and a boy, only five or six was chatting to Mrs Thomas.

"Ah, so this is Nash. Dean and Seamus told me all about you." She said. "You're sharing a room with these two, as Jane and Sylvia are lots of trouble." She chuckled.

"Mum, can we go upstairs now?" Dean asked.  
The woman nodded and Seamus ran upstairs, us left puffing behind him.

"Seamus!" I called. "Come be a gentleman and help me with my bags!"

Dean laughed. "Seamus? A gentleman?"  
He did however trudge back downstairs and they took my stuff between them, leaving me to carry Aries.

Dean's room was a lot like Ron's, covered in posters. Group photos of West Ham's team plastered the walls, his duvet cover had West Ham's crest on and a football shaped pillow lay at the top of the bed.

A bean bag that looked like a football was where Dean sat, Seamus on the already made up spare bed and I perched on Dean's bed.

"Tomorrow we'll go into the town centre." Dean said.

I nodded. "I want the full Muggle experience." I said grinning.

"At mine it was Irish, here it's Muggle, what's it gonna be like at Tonks'?" Seamus asked cheerfully.

"Probably a whole lot of crazy." I said, still grinning.

"... how about we play foot-"

"No!" Seamus and I said.

"How about we... change tomorrow's plans to today's?" I suggested.

Dean shrugged. "Sure, you might want to change though."  
He was right, Aries had been laying on my lap and cat fur had gotten all over me.

I sighed, pushed Aries onto the floor and searched through a bag for my red shorts (previously green) and a blue tank top (previously a silver long sleeved-top, Aries got hold of it, ruin the sleeves, so I cut them off entirely) and my (now white) sneakers.

Dean showed me the bathroom and I got changed quickly. We departed promptly and I bought us ice-creams once we got there. I may have disobeyed Mrs Finnigan and taken a de-tour to Gringotts to convert some Galleons into Muggle money. Seamus helped me count out the funny pounds and pennies, Dean tried his best to stifle his laughter that I couldn't use Muggle money.

We spent the day in the town, pushing through busy streets to go nowhere in particular. I got a nice Muggle on the street to take a picture of us. Dean is mid-way to covering my nose with ice-cream and Seamus caught Dean with bunny ears. I can't say I'm innocent because if you'd heard the colourful language that spurted from my mouth after the ice-cream landed on my nose you'd know I'm lying.

Once back in the Thomas residence I posted Ginny a letter.

_'Today I met the Thomases,  
Little Jane said my hair was like snow, I'm going to take that as a compliment.  
Fergus wasn't sad to see us leave, Tonks says she has a surprise for me, I think I'm scared.  
The photo attached is of us in Dean's town centre, the ice-cream was lovely.  
I've finally received Fred's love letter, I think your owl is on the brink of dying.  
If you could tell Fred that he is just not the one, it would be greatly appreciated. I don't have the heart to tell him myself. Just don't tell him about my crush on George.  
Don't worry Georgie, I'm joking. Knowing you two you are probably reading over lil ol' Gin's shoulder and being drama queens.  
I swear, if they weren't twins they'd be gay for each other, don't you agree Gin?  
I love ya loads and loads, hope Egypt is treating you well, love Nash,  
xxx_

_P.S. Fred, my eyes are grey and therefore should not be compared to "the fire of a phoenix"! '_

Then I decided to post Nev one, considering he's missing all the fun.

_'Dear Nev,  
It's Nash, as you know we're all visiting each other.  
I just wanted to know if sometime during the week after next if you're free. We're planning to go to Diagon Alley for our school stuff.  
Your Gran doesn't have to worry about safety, we're going with my cousin, who's an Auror.  
I hope you're having a fantastic summer,  
Love Nash  
xxx_

_Hey Nev, it's Seamus here, I stole Nash's letter off her, Dean's distracting her now!  
It would be great to see you mate, got to go now, Nash is glaring at me, see you soon._

_P.S. I really don't know why I haven't torn off Seamus' entry, bloody Finnigan, but he's right, we'd all love to see you!_

_Hello Nev,  
I thought it unfair that they all got to write to you and I didn't, I don't really have anything to say except I hope your summer's been good and your Gran lets you come meet up with us.  
I'm sure Nash will let you know the exact date.  
See you as soon as possible,  
From Dean.  
(I'll post this before Nash can rip it to shreds and start again.)_'

After a lot of fighting with Seamus and Dean I found out Dean had added yet another entry and sent it off before I could rewrite the entire letter.

I made my way to the bathroom and changed again.

I slept on another spare bed and dozed off; making sure Aries would alarm me if the boys tried to pull any pranks on me.

* * *

One week had flown by and I was helping Mrs Thomas by encouraging Gideon to eat his vegetables one lunch.

Mr Thomas came in, looking very pale and said. "I think it would be a good idea if Seamus and Nash went home." to his wife.

"What? Why?" I asked.  
He passed me the Daily Prophet, I'm surprised Muggles could buy them.

_'ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN!_'

What? 'Escape' and 'Azkaban' don't fit into the same sentence, it is _in_escapable, they have those disturbing creatures there to protect us from what's in there.  
I read on:

_'Sirius Black, mass-murderer, has been the first escapee of Azkaban since it was built. The Ministry of Magic are doing all they can to capture Black. Any relevant information to help with the search should be handed in immediately.  
The Muggle Prime Minister has been told that Black is carrying a gun - a metal killing device Muggles use.  
Black is insane and a danger to all, the Ministry is doing its best and tells the public to stay calm. Another massacre like before is highly unlikely with the amount of people going after him.  
Other departments are studying Azkaban prison to find out how Black escaped and make sure it doesn't happen again.'_

When I finished reading both Seamus and Dean were downstairs. I passed them the paper, I felt sick.  
Black, Sirius Black, he was my cousin, well first cousin once removed, but that mass-murderer is evil, he killed thirteen people, and all that was left of his childhood friend was a finger, a finger!

He was worse than Aunt Bella. For some reason I still loved her, even if she tortured my friend's parents into insanity, and was the cause of multiple horrific nightmares and memories.

I gulped and tried not to be sick.

Once Seamus and Dean had finished reading Mr Thomas said. "I think it is best you go home."

I nodded. My relation to Black may be distant, but I didn't want any chance of him hurting my friends. "I-I ag-agree."

Seamus looked at me. "Don't worry Nash, everything will be alright." He smiled and rubbed my back.

"You two go and pack, Dean, go and help them." Mrs Thomas said.

"I'm scared." I said once we got to Dean's room.

They said nothing but got on with packing. I charmed my stuff to pile into my bag and after a scratch or two Aries was in her cage.

"See you all at school, okay?" I said.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Seamus said.

We shared a hug between the three of us and I raised my wand.  
The purple bus came tumbling down and I got on with Seamus.

"See you both soon!" Dean called.

"Try not to miss us too much!" I laughed.

I paid for Seamus and I. I had nothing to do so I'd get off after him. The trip to Ireland is quite long.  
We secured our bags with a sticking spell and I put Aries' cage on my lap. We talked for ages until there was just silence between us.

Not an awkward silence, a comforting silence. We both knew I wasn't feeling the best.  
The stop after Seamus got off Stan came over.

"This owl's just caught up with us, says Nash, I remember you, I do, so here's the letter." He said proudly.

It was from Gin:

_'Dear Nash,  
The twins were reading over my shoulder and will be writing to you, I agree, they'd definitely be gay.  
The picture is so nice I've sent it back so you can give copies to Seamus and Dean, you don't own many Muggle things so I thought I was right.  
I'm sure Tonks' surprise will be delightful.  
Our owl doesn't like Egypt much, it's too hot. I agree with Dean's sister, your hair does look like snow.  
Love Gin x'_

It must've been sent before they'd read the Prophet.  
I started to write.

_'Dear Gin,  
I don't think you've read the Prophet yet, my first cousin once removed has escaped, from Azkaban. Seamus and I left the Thomases, I didn't want to put anyone in danger, no matter how distantly related I am to Black.  
Everyone's pretty shaken up here, even the Muggles.  
I'm afraid Gin.  
I know it's short, so was yours and I'm on the Knight Bus, it's hard to write on this thing.  
Love from Nash x_'

I stuffed it in my pocket to post later, my stop came and I got out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I like responding to all of my reviews if I can, even to those who do not have FanFiction accounts.**

**Here is a response to a Guest account: **_I didn't really know how to send Neville a letter considering their characteristics it would be chaotic, I'm glad you liked it! I won't give you any spoilers on who she will be with, especially as this response is not private. And the answer to your question is... maybe in this chapter... ;) Thanks for reviewing! _

"Dad! Answer the door!" I heard Tonks call.

Uncle Ted opened the door and said. "Nash! Why are you back so soon?" He said in shock.

"In the Prophet, we thought it best to come home." I said.

"Oh, yes, well, come in, dear." He said sadly.

"Nash! You're back!" Tonks cried, grabbed my arm and ran upstairs, dragging me and my bags behind.

I put Aries' cage carefully onto my bed and let her out. I dumped my bags at the bottom of the bed and sat down on it.

Tonks said. "Time for your surprise..."

I groaned and hoped it was something good, I hate surprises.

She pulled out a shoebox.

I took it and put it on my lap. I took of the lid and rummaged through the tissue paper, it was a key.

"While you were away I did some research and found that this house that belonged to Walburga Black is empty. Since Mum is a Black it's a chance the house will let her in, and you are a descendant of the Blacks, you could give it a try." Tonks explained.

"I-I'd love to." I said astonished.

"We can go around to see it in a few days if you like, after buying your school stuff." She smiled.

I jumped up off the bed and gave her a hug.

"Look, you're not old enough to live there by yourself, but I am and I've been looking to move out for a while-"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I would _adore_ it if you lived there too! Someone needs to be there while I'm at school." I said joyfully.

"Mum says it's a bit run down, it needs a lot of work, but with the magic I've seen you do, I think we'll manage, only the necessary rooms first, the corridors, the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms..." Tonks grinned.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I said smiling.

"Looks like I have my own little sister then, eh?" She said laughing.

I nodded. "Tonks you would be the best sister I could ask for."

She left the room, I was still grinning ear to ear. I pulled out the letter I wrote on the bus and scribbled some more.

'_P.S. Tonks and I are going to live in this old house all by ourselves! I'm_ so_ excited!_'

* * *

A few days later, as promised, we went to Diagon Alley and sorted out all my school equipment, and bought some things for the house, like Doxy spray, etc...

Tonks Apparated us to 12 Grimmauld Place, we opened the door and walked down the corridor.

"Ooof!" I heard Tonks say as she tripped over a very ugly umbrella stand.

"_HALF-BREED SCUM! CLUTTER IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"_ A rather pissed portrait of Walburga Black screeched.

I tried to close the curtains that flung open, after many insults to do with blood purity I said. "What a lovely welcome."

I picked up the troll-foot umbrella stand and moved it into the dusty kitchen, covered in cobwebs.

Tonks coughed as the now unsettled dust in the air as I walked.

"_SCOURGIFY!" _I sent a strong scouring charm across the room, cobwebs vanished, dust disappeared, and anything else that was dirty had a spring cleaning. I put down the umbrella stand and said. "That'll do for now, it'll need a proper wash before any actual cooking is done in here."

Tonks nodded and looked around.

A grumpy house-elf appeared from the corner of the room. "Kreacher senses trespassing; new blood in the Black Household, Kreacher must serve a new Mistress..." He mumbled.

"Kreacher? Is it?" I asked.

"Kreacher guesses this is the new Mistress, Kreacher must be polite to the new Mistress..." His voice got louder. "Yes Mistress, Mistress is correct,"

I smiled. "Do you want to tell me what I should keep before cleaning?"

"It is Kreacher's job to clean, Mistress should not clean!" He said startled.

"Don't worry Kreacher, you can do most of it, but it's a big house. Tonks and I'll help." I said smiling.

"New Mistress does not sound like my old Mistress..." Kreacher muttered.

"Kreacher, could you clean the kitchen, Tonks and I are going to look around the house. Try and get everywhere in here. Take your time, we'll be a while." I said and left to join Tonks.

"Hey Nash, come and look here!" Tonks called from a room. It was a library, oh how I loved reading! Fantastic!

She had cast a few scouring charms herself and was looking at a very burnt tapestry. It looked like a family tree.

"Look, it's Mum, all scorched off!" She laughed.

"So this is the famous Black Tapestry..." I said under my breath.

I followed the tree to 'Narcissa Black', and then 'Lucius Malfoy' and then it was 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Nash Malfoy'

"Haven't burnt you off yet?" Tonks said.

"No one's been in this house for years, of course they haven't." I said smugly.

We went into the living room, cast a few scouring charms and I made a mental note to give Kreacher the Doxy spray, the curtain were full of them.

Upstairs were plenty of bedrooms, we only went into a few of them, Tonks said many mad and evil witches and wizards must've lived here which put me off a bit.

After a while we came back down, Kreacher had already finished cleaning the kitchen. I laughed. "House-elf magic!"

"Kreacher has finished Mistress." He bowed.

"Um, very well done." I said, Tonks was giggling in the background.

If you could clean the Library, living room, the bathrooms and a couple of bedrooms once we're gone. How long d'you think that'll take?"

"However long Mistress wants it to take." He said.

"Um, well, if I tell you to clean all of the house, every room, starting on this floor, in, maybe... a week?" I said, turning round to ask Tonks, who nodded. "That means the entire house, fit for living in, okay?"

"Kreacher will do as Mistress asks."

"Come to me if you need anything, I only bought one can of Doxy spray and I didn't get any anti-dote for the venom, whatever supplies you need just come and see me, Kreacher." I said thoughtfully.

Tonks and I apparated back home, Andy had some dinner ready for us and we chatted into the night thinking about wallpaper and paint colours, how we'd need to go to a flea market and get some cheap furniture and about Kreacher and Walburga's portrait.

* * *

So one week later, on the sixth of August we went to a flea market, in Wales.

It was packed, I'd never been to a flea market before but we just wandered around, if we saw something we liked we would go over and Tonks would try and get a good price for it.

Here's what we got:

\- Three red cushions for 14 Sickles and three Knuts,

\- A long white, wooden table and eight white, wooden chairs for 14 Galleons, nine Sickles and a Knut,

\- A complete china tea set for seven Galleons, 13 Sickles and two Knuts,

\- A bed for 10 Galleons and five Sickles,

\- Two bed side tables, a chest of drawers and a painting for 22 Galleons and eight Sickles,

\- A jewellery box, with its contents (about 20 bracelets) for seven Galleons, 10 Sickles and 24 Knuts,

\- A wardrobe for 10 Galleons, priced down because the seller liked Tonks.

\- Then we went to a Muggle supermarket (they're quite cheap) and stocked our kitchen to the brim for 30 Pounds, or about 10 Galleons.

\- And in Diagon Alley I bought Dean a set of Omnioculars for only five Galleons, for his birthday.

All in all, I'd call that a successful day, we ate some food Kreacher insisted on cooking for us and moved the new furniture in.

Walburga decided to behave today and no screeching occurred throughout the visit.

I'd brought all my stuff that I didn't need from day to day into the house and moved into a bedroom.

I gave Kreacher permission to move into one of the rooms, he was currently living under a leaky sink. He grudgingly chose one with R.A.B. on the door, I told him to move the furniture he didn't want into the corridor where I put it in the attic for another day.

Tonks had gone home in time for dinner, since I stayed to help Kreacher move in he cooked me dinner and I took the Knight Bus home.

* * *

On the Bus after a few stops I heard. "Neville Longbottom." I didn't think his Gran would let him go anywhere by himself, I travelled up the bus to investigate.

"Neville Longbottom?" I smirked as I saw the imposter. It was Harry.

"Nash! Um, hi!" Harry said.

"Gonna tell me why you lied to Stan?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I spent the day re-decorating my new house, my family disowned me." I said.

"Oh." He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Where are you running to?" I asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered.

"D'you want to come and stay with me? It's a bit of a grubby place." I said sympathetically.

He shook his head and mumbled something about not wanting to be a bother.

"You sure? Well, if you change your mind owl me, you wouldn't be a bother, I've got my own house-elf now!" I laughed.

"Maybe, got to go and sort some stuff out first, and buy my school stuff in Diagon Alley."

Merlin! Nev! I forgot to tell him our Diagon Alley trip was cancelled! I can play it cool.

"Nev and I are going to Diagon Alley, you could join us, Seamus and Dean were going too but because of all the Sirius Black news we're not."

"Ah, Stan told me all about that just now."

"Yeah, well, he's my... first cousin once removed. I was at Dean's when the paper came out, I went to Ireland, Seamus', before that." I said.

"So you're related to Sirius Black?" He said.

"Ur, yeah, duh, are you thick Har-Neville? All pure-bloods are, somewhere along the line. I'm just more than others." I said ever so casually.

Harry didn't take up my offer of where to stay, so it was just Nev and I buying his school things. I told him all about my holiday, at Seamus', Dean's, about Black, Tonks', my new house, Kreacher.

Soon enough we were done and our ice-creams finished. I wished him goodbye and said that I'd see him at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

On September first Tonks woke me up and told me to get ready, Andy had made breakfast.

I'd packed and unpacked my bag several times, making sure I had everything. In my purse was 12 Grimmauld Place's original key, I'd made a copy of it for Tonks. She said when I came back she would be living in our house and it would all be ready for me, she promised to look after the house and Kreacher. Kreacher promised to look after the house and Tonks.

Aries hissed when I shoved her into her cage, I had no time to struggle with my self-absorbed cat today.

I gulped down breakfast and got changed, Ted apparated me to the station, Andy and Tonks soon followed.

Ted said goodbye and gave me a huge hug before dashing off to work. Andy gave me a hug and said. "You promise this term to forget all about my terrible brother-in-law, you will always have family who love you, even if we aren't with you." She kissed me on the cheek and waited for Tonks.

"I've got to hurry, Aurors start early, I've already promised to make sure the house is ready for you sis, and it will be. Don't get into _too _much trouble, but you are a Tonks now, so it will happen. And make sure you piss off our twin for me, eh?" She laughed.

"I will, make sure you miss me, don't be hard on Kreacher. Most importantly, no painting the house pink, maybe your room but nothing else, okay?" I laughed.

"Bye!" She said before running off to Andy

"_Ginny!_" I cried as I saw the Weasleys.

"Oh, Nash! I'll see you on the train, mum's just getting my-" I laughed as she was pulled by Mrs Weasley into a hug.

"Nash Indus Malfoy!" I heard the twins shout.

"You never replied to my love letters!" Fred exclaimed.

I laughed."I've told you, it's George who I fancy, Frederick." I flung an arm around George's shoulder.

I shot George a wink, he blushed and said.

"There you go Freddie." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

We both burst out laughing at Fred pretending to be heart-broken.

"See you both later, we have got a train to catch." I said and walked off.

I literally bumped into Luna. "Luna!" I said. "Sorry!"

"Will I see you o the train?" She said hopefully.

"Probably, hope you had a nice holiday." I said and gave her a hug.

I was getting walking down the outside of the train and found Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

"Nash, we've got to warn you, Oliver's on the prowl, he's just up there!" Alicia laughed.

"Thanks for the heads up!" I laughed.

"If we can help any avoid Oliver when he's talking about Quidditch it's a good deed!" Katie said, Angelina nodded in agreement.

I felt something grab my arm.  
"Theo! Blaise! Daphne! Tracey! It's great to see you!" I said.

"Tell us later, we've gotta find a compartment!" Daphne called.

"Deal!" I shouted and stepped onto the train. I got into a compartment next to one with a sleeping man in.

I pushed my stuff onto a rack and let Aries out, she fell fast asleep on a seat. I stretched and sat down; hoping the trolley witch would arrive soon.

I pulled out Ted's old walkman, Muggles use them to listen to music. I only had one album, by The Weird Sisters. I was humming along to 'Do The Hippogriff.' When two people came in.

"D'you like the Weird Sisters, then?" A boy said.

I said. "Yeah, they're my favourite band." I looked up and my mouth fell open, it was Merton Graves, and Orsino Thruston, the cello and the drum players from The Weird Sisters.

"Great to meet a fan." Thruston smirked. He was in his last year here, Graves was a fifth year.

My mouth opened and closed several times before I said quietly. "Merlin."

"What are you listening to?" Graves said and sat opposite me, Thruston sat next to him.

"Um, Do The Hippogriff, it's my favourite." I said blushing.

"_Move your body like a hairy troll..." _Graves sang, I wasn't having a major heart attack.

"Can I-Can I have your autographs?" I squeaked out. Oh, Merlin, this was embarrassing.

Graves nodded. Thruston said. "Sure. Where d'you want us to sign?" He raised his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"No!" I fumbled for the walkman. "How about on the back of here?" I say breathlessly.

"Thanks." I said in astonishment. Merton Graves and Orsino Thruston had signed my walkman.

"No problem, we were just hiding from this group of first years searching the train for us." Thruston said.

"Yeah, we should go now, bye." Graves said, he winked at me and they left he compartment.

I picked up Aries and said. "Best. Train. Journey. Ever."

The trolley witch came by and I bought a pumpkin pasty for myself and a liquorice wand for Aries.

A few songs afterwards Draco snuck in, his goons were outside.

"Nash, I want you to know, I wish I could've helped, you're my twin, sis-"

I hissed. "You_ could _have helped Draco Malfoy! Instead I left my abusive family and went to live with some _blood-traitors_, I have my own house now, and a house-elf, thanks to them! _Now get out_! I cannot be held responsible for my actions if you piss me off. I am not _your_ sister!"

He ran out of the compartment as fast as his fucking legs could carry him.

And then it got really cold, really quickly. Outside the rain fell heavier, quicker, the sky was darker, the lanterns flickered on. The train got slower and the wind and rain got faster.

The train stopped.

I picked up Aries and put her up on the luggage rack, she stayed asleep.

I poked my head out of the compartment, Harry's head was poking out of the compartment with the man in.

"_Harry!_ What's going on?" I said and popped into their compartment.

The lights went out.

I sat down on a seat, turned out to be almost on top of Harry, then Nev came in. I stupidly waved to him. You can't see him in this darkness Nash, why would he be able to see you?

Ginny then came in after him and in all the commotion a hoarse but distinctive voice said. "Quiet!" The man had woken up.

I pulled out my wand. "_Lumos._"

"Stay where you are." He said.

The man had conjured silver flames, he walked to the door, it opened before he got here.

The flames illuminated a hooded figure in the doorway. It was a Dementor.

My breath hitched, I felt Harry's stomach contract.

Not Dementors, please, no, go away. I felt tears streaming down my face. I don't want to be reminded, not again. It's too soon.

I heard a rattling breath, I dropped my wand. It was so cold.

_"_CRUCIO!"_ I heard a maniacal laughter and screaming, so much screaming. A baby was crying._

And then the memory faded, but the coldness didn't. I felt dead inside, I don't want to remember that memory.

I was crying into Harry's chest, we were on the floor. He was shaking and sweating, but it was so cold.

The train was moving again, the lights were on. Hermione and Ron were kneeling over us.

I heard Harry ask. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

I got off up the floor and ran back to my compartment crying.

Aries was still fast asleep and I kept on sobbing.

The man came into my compartment and passed me some chocolate.

"Any questions?" He asked warmly.

I shook my head. "I-I know what – what those... _things _are. I know what they do, what happened." I said.

He got up and left the compartment. I ate the chocolate slowly and felt warmth come back into my body. It didn't stop me remembering though.

When the train stopped Luna found me and guided me off and onto a carriage, she took her time and let me cry. Once at the castle McGonagall summoned me.

In her office, with Harry and Hermione she said Professor Lupin (the man on the train) had owled to say we fell ill, not Hermione.

"Oh it's you is it?" Madam Pomfrey said. "I should set you two up personal beds in the Hospital Wing, the amount of trouble you get in."

"It was a Dementor, Poppy." McGonagall said.

Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "Setting Dementors around a school. They won't be the first ones to collapse. Yes, they're all clammy. Appalling, and the effect they have on people..."

"What do they need?" McGonagall said. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend a night in the Hospital Wing?"

"They should have some chocolate, at the very least." She said.

"Professor Lupin gave us some." I said emptily.

"Did he know? So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies." Madam Pomfrey said approvingly.

"Are you sure you feel alright, Mr Potter, Miss Malfoy?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Just some bad memories." I said quietly.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together." McGonagall said.

Harry and I went into the corridor and Madam Pomfrey went off to the Hospital Wing muttering to herself.

Hermione emerged looking happy, followed by McGonagall, we made our way to the Great Hall.

Professor Flitwick left the Hall with the Sorting Hat and a three-legged stool as we arrived.

Hermione said. "Oh, we've missed the Sorting!"

I sat in between Theo and Blaise.

"Where've you been?" Theo asked softly.

Before I could answer Dumbledore said. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast."

He cleared his throat. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was scattered unenthusiastic clapping, but those who knew about what happened on the train clapped hard, even I set aside my shell shock to clap for a decent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game-keeping duties."

I clapped again; slightly weaker considering Hagrid hated the Malfoys. Pity I adored Care of Magical Creatures so much.

"Who else would set us a book with teeth?" Blaise muttered.

"Well I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said.

Tracey cut me a huge slice of chocolate gateau and passed me a chocolate éclair they both made me feel much better.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked with Daphne and Tracey to breakfast, Draco was entertaining some Slytherins by impersonating Harry. As I passed them I whispered. "Fucking stop it." Just loud enough for him to hear.

Then Pansy decided to be a bitch. "Hey, Potter! Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"

"Go pleasure Draco!" I shouted. That shut her up, I'll pay for it, but you shouldn't joke about Dementors.

Daphne, Tracey, Theo and Blaise were all trying their hardest not to laugh at my comment. I heard the twins from Gryffindor table laugh loudly, Seamus, Dean and Nev each gave a bark of laughter and Gin wouldn't stop giggling, I even noticed a smirk coming from my brother. Ew, no, not Pansy and Draco.

It didn't matter though, nothing could ruin my mood, all I could think about was how crushed Draco would be when Gryffindor win against Slytherin in the first Quidditch match, and the look on his face when I tell him I helped.

I went off to Muggle Studies. I'd taken The Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies as my electives.

Considering I'd mostly taken Muggle Studies to spite my family, and so I'd be a bit less uneducated in the Muggle World, it was very interesting. I was just glad not to be Divination or Arthimancy, both ways of telling the future, which I didn't believe in.

Professor Burbage said that we're spending about one lesson a term on electricity, in the least. I thought that fair as it was _very_ confusing.

In Transfiguration Nev was trembling. I asked "What happened?"

"Got to owl Gran, see if she's alright..." He mumbled.

Dean leant over. "Professor Trelawney was saying some crap, about Nev's Gran, Parvati should beware of Ron and Harry's gonna die."

"Don't worry Nev, Divination is a load of shit, electricity, now that's interesting..." I said.

I listened carefully to Professor McGonagall's lesson about Animagi, transforming into animals and looked in awe when she transformed into a tabby cat.

I clapped happily, but was the only one to do so.

McGonagall turned back and said. "Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's got only one student clapping."

I put my hand up. "They've just had Divination, Professor."

"Ah, of course. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" She said.

I smirked. Trelawney was a fraud, McGonagall knew it.

Harry said finally. "Me."

McGonagall said. "I see. Then you should know, Potter, that Sybil Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues... Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney...

"You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not had it in."  
I asked McGonagall for a book on Animagi after class, she gave me list of them I could find in the Library.

After lunch Seamus, Dean and I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. I'd cast several charms on the book so unlike Dean who had strapped a belt around it and was struggling with the book I just carried mine down.

Hagrid stood at his door with Fang, ready to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" He said as we approached.

We did five minutes of walking and reached a paddock.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" I ran up to the fence, dragging Seamus with me and leant against the fence eagerly. Dean caught up and laughed at my enthusiasm. "That's it – make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books –"

"How?" The drawling voice of my brother asked.

"Eh?" Hagrid said.

"How do we open our books?" Draco pulled out his rope-bound book.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid said, crestfallen. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em. Look..."

He took Hermione's copy, ripped off the Spellotape and ran a finger down its spine, the book shivered and fell open, quiet in his hand.

"_Finite."_ I cast. I quickly stroke the spine and it opened up.

Draco sneered. "Oh, how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I – I thought they were funny." Hagrid said.

"Oh, tremendously funny! Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut. Up. Draco." I said through gritted teeth.

Hagrid had lost his train of thought and said. "Righ' then, so... so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." Hagrid ran into the Forest.

Draco said loudly. "Merlin, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"I highly doubt that he would even care, Draco." I said loudly. "So be quiet."

Lavender squealed and pointed at Hagrid, he had entered the paddock with a dozen pretty beasts. They had the rear of a horse and the front of an eagle. Their talons were half a foot long and each wore a thick leather collar, which was attached to a long chain Hagrid held.

"Gee up, there!" roared Hagrid. He shook the chain and urged them towards us. Seamus and Dean stepped back as I stepped forward.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared. "Beautiful, aren' they?"

"Hippogriffs..." I said in awe, they were amazing, they had gleaming coats of feathers and hairs, not one out of place, all different shades. The Hippogriffs looked regal.

Hagrid rubbed his hands together and beamed. "So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..." No one was closer than me, Harry, Ron and Hermione all came a tad closer but I was gazing at the creatures in adoration.

I listened carefully to Hagrid. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff to make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those tallons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"  
My hand shot up before he even finished the sentence.

"Good, Nash-er, Miss Malfoy!" roared Hagrid.  
I passed my bag and book to Seamus and jumped over the fence.

"Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak." Hagrid untied a chain and pulled a grey Hippogriff away from the group and slipped off the leather collar.  
Behind me the class held its breath.

Hagrid said quietly. "Easy now. Yeh've got eye contact , now try not ter blink - Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Buckbeak turned his head and stared at me. My eyes were beginning to water.

"That's it, that's it... now bow..."  
I bowed low and looked up.

Buckbeak looked cautious, he didn't move.  
Hagrid sounded worried, but I wasn't. "Ah, right - back away, now, easy does it-"

To his surprise Buckbeak bent his knees and sank into a bow.

"Well done, Na-Miss Malfoy! Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Hagrid said happily.

I grinned warmly and moved slowly towards Buckbeak, I reached out and patted his beak several times, he closed his eyes lazily, as if in enjoyment.

The class broke into applause. Vince and Greg were rather confused and clapped a couple of times before noticing Draco wasn't.

Hagrid then said. "Righ' then, Miss Malfoy. I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

"Really?" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah, yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint, an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

I hoisted myself onto Buckbeak, he stood up and held round his neck.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's rear and 12 foot wings flapped open and we soared upwards.

It was terrific, rather uncomfortable but simply wonderful!  
Buckbeak flew high above the paddock, flew a long circuit around the area and back down. The wind rushed through my hair and made my face as cold as ice.

"Good work, Miss Malfoy! Er - 20 points to Slytherin! Okay, who else wants a go?" Hagrid roared.

Encouraged by my success everyone was soon in the paddock.  
Dean was having a go with and ebony coloured one as I was chatting to Seamus.

"Oh! Seamus! It was brilliant! I feel all giddy! D'you think Professor Hagrid would let me have another go, flying and such? Seamus, I could kiss that Hippogriff, you simply must have a go, you'll have more luck than Nev anyway. He keeps running away from the Hippogriff. Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na..." I rambled on and on. Seamus squeezed me really tightly so I'd stop talking but I carried on, then I just sang 'Do The Hippogriff' a couple of times.

Near the end of the second song a high pitched scream came from the other side of the paddock. Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak. Draco lay curled up in the grass.

He yelled. "I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Hagrid had gone white, we ran over. "Yer not dyin'! Someone help me - gotta get him outta here-"

Hermione opened the gate and Hagrid picked up Draco and ran up the slope to the castle.  
The class followed him at a walking pace.

Pansy was in tears. "They should sack him straight away!"

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean shouted.

We climbed the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" Pansy said and ran up the staircase.

"There goes his prostitute." I muttered.

Seamus stopped and grabbed my arm. I turned around to see what had happened but he was just trying not to laugh.

I smirked and followed Nev up to Gryffindor tower.

"What's the password?" Nev asked me.

"And I would know because...?" I said. "Hey, Dean, password?" He looked like he'd gotten his breath back.

"_Fortuna Major_." He said.

I helped the three with Transfiguration homework, went to the Library to find the Animagi books and some on the Unknown rune.

**A/N Bad news - I am away during the holidays with no internet so this will be the last chapter until after the holidays. I have exams to revise for too so I cannot promise that I will write any more. I hope you all have a fabulous Easter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First chapter upload since the Easer holidays have ended, don't worry I did write a couple on holiday.**

Halfway through double Potions Draco swaggered in, that was the most pompous word I could think of to describe him. His right arm was covered in unnecessary bandages and bound in a sling.

Pansy simpered. "How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?"

Draco grimaced. "Yeah." As Pansy turned away he winked at Vince and Greg. I may... dislike Pansy, but he shouldn't mistreat her.

Sev said idly. "Settle down, settle down."

We were working separately on Shrinking Solutions. Seamus and Dean were on either side of me trying to copy what I was doing, I didn't mind, I wished them luck in trying to copy something done so quickly.

Draco called. "Sir, sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm –"

Without looking up Sev said. "Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

I looked down my page, I'd juice the Shrivelfigs, diced the daisy roots, added the caterpillars and wormwood...

Draco drawled and interrupted my thinking. "Professor, Wealsey's mutilating my roots, sir."

Sev walked over to them. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir-"

"_Now_." Sev said dangerously.

Shrivelfigs – done, daisy roots – done, caterpillars and wormwood – done and done, leeches – done-

"And sir, I'll need this Shrivelfig skinned." Draco said.

I growled.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's Shrivelfig." Sev said.

I muttered. "Shrivelfigs, daisy roots, caterpillars, wormwood, leeches, rat spleen and cowbane."

The cowbane! That's what I needed to add, a splash of cowbane. I did just that, stirred it slowly and increased the heat.

"How are you already done?" Dean hissed.

I smirked. "Talent, and I have to wave my wand still."

"At least yours in green, mine's pink!" Seamus moaned.

"Slice a caterpillar and put it in." I mumbled.

He did that, it stayed pink.

"Now let it simmer on the heat." I said.

He didn't look convinced but did so anyway.

Sev ladled up some of Nev's potion. "Orange, Longbottom. Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

I quickly wrote down.

'_More Shrivelfig, let simmer until purple,_

_4 rat spleens + miced daisy roots until green,_

_5__ drops of leech juice + Shrivelfig until pink,_

_One sliced caterpillar + let simmer until green.'_

I passed it to Hermione who muttered the instructions to him.

Seamus turned around. "Hey, Harry, have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning – they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Harry and Ron said quickly.

"Not too far from here. It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she 'phoned the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." Seamus said.

Ron said "Not too far from here... What, Malfoy? Need something else skinning?"

"Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" He said, eyes shining malevolently.

Harry said curtly. "Yeah, that's right."

"Of course, if it was me. I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying at school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him." Draco said meanly.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Ron said in a surly tone.

"Don't you _know_, Potter?" I think Draco was about to laugh.

"Know what?" Harry said.

I choked and grasped Seamus' wrist. "He doesn't know."

Oh Merlin. He doesn't know. He doesn't know that Black betrayed – Black is the reason his parent's aren't alive, that he's an orphan.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." Draco sneered.

"_What are you talking about?_" Harry said angrily.

Sev called. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottoms..."

I turned back around to me desk, waved a wand over my potion and hurriedly started to tidy away.

He shouldn't hear it from me; I'm not the right person. I'm not sure who is but it bloody well isn't me. And he should definitely not hear it from Draco.

As the lesson drew to a close Sev strode over to Nev who cowered by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather round, and watch Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned." Sev said smirking.

Sev picked up Trevor in his left and dipped a small spoon into Nev's cauldron, filled with a green potion. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was silence and a small _pop_, Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Sev's hand. Sev looked sour, he pulled a bottle from his robes and poured a few drops on Trevor who then returned fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class Dismissed." He said bitterly.

"Oh, and Miss Malfoy, Professor Lupin has been looking for you." He sneered.

I ran to the teacher's office to find him.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, I just wanted an explanation of why you ran out of my class the other day. Please, try and make it quick I've got a lesson with Gryffindor now." Lupin said.

"Er, well, we were doing Boggarts." He nodded. "And I'm not sure what I fear, I have some idea, I know it's a person..."

"Any other clues?" He said calmly.

"I don't think I should, well, there's three choices, one of them's You-Know-Who."

"I've really got to go, come and see me later, okay? In my office."

I ran off to Herbology, and made my excuses to Professor Sprout.

"You-Know-Who, why?" Lupin asked.

"He ruined my family." I said plainly.

"The other two?"

I took a deep breath. "Can you promise not to tell anyone what I say."

"Nothing will leave this room." He said seriously.

"You know how Bellatrix Lestrange tortured the Longbottoms into insanity." I said.

He nodded. "She's my aunt, I love her, but... when I passed out on the train, I was remembering it, I was there. My aunt, she scares me, I love her, but she scares me."

Lupin looked very white. "T-the, the third?" He asked, quite shocked.

"Nothing will leave this room?" I asked again.

"Nothing will leave this room." He said.

"My father." I said feeling sick. "He performed the Cruciatus curse on me when I was disowned." I said trembling.

* * *

"So Professor McGonagall said your training to become an Animagi? Is that right?" Lupin asked, I think he took pity on me, we'd had several chats in his office.

I nodded. "It's very interesting."

"You know it takes quite a long time, McGonagall took a year or two, and she's very skilled." He said.

"Yep, but I've got acceptable marks, well, according to my friends they're excellent, but Mother taught me since I could talk." I said, the past pulling at my feelings.

"So when are you aiming to be done by? Fifth year? Sixth year?"

"End of this year, maybe fourth." Lupin spat out the tea he was drinking.

"High hopes then." He laughed and waved his wand to clear the mess.

I nodded. "Professor?" I asked.

"Yes?" Lupin said.

"Harry doesn't know." He stared at me blankly. "He doesn't know what Black did. I don't think that I'm the right person to tell him."

"Too right you aren't, no one should, he'd go after Black. Now, I think it's time you go now, goodbye now Miss Malfoy." Lupin said pushing me out the door.

"Bloody werewolf." I muttered.

Lupin opened the door. "What was that?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? Getting ill every month, at the same time, coincidently when there's a full moon?" I said smirking.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't go spreading it around let's just hope you're the only one with enough logic to figure it out." He said cheerfully.

"Goodbye Professor Lupin." I laughed, his name was so ironic! Lupine means to be wolfish!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so sorry about the lack of updates. Exams are approaching and it seems most Sundays I was busy! I am today as well, but I couldn't keep doing this to you, my loyal readers. Since you've all waited so patiently I will be uploading two chapters this week, please enjoy and review!**

Defence Against the Dark Arts had become a favourite lesson of most students in no time at all. Only Draco criticised Lupin for the state of his robes. Draco's harsh comment that 'He dresses like our house-elf.' made me remember Kreacher.

One lunch time I said aloud. "Kreacher!"

"Nash, what are-" Seamus began to say but my obscure little elf appeared in a fraction of a second.

"Mistress called." He bowed.

"Yeah, first of all, why are you dressed like that?" I asked, he was wearing an apron and holding whisk in one hand.

"Kreacher is making Miss Tonks' lunch, Mistress." He said.

That makes sense.

"_Scourgify!_" I pointed my wand at his clothes, or sack, it was really grubby and now it shone white.

"That's all I wanted to do, you can go now, say 'Hello' to Tonks for me. Bye Kreacher." I said cheerfully.

Kreacher bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Dean opened and closed his mouth.

"I 'inherited' a house; the house-elf came with it." I explained.

"Who's Tonks?" Dean asked.

"My cousin, I can't live there alone and she was planning on moving out of her parents house, where I was staying when my parents disowned me."

"Ah." Seamus said. "Okay then."

"I might just pretend that didn't happen." Dean said.

* * *

After Boggarts we studied Red-Caps, a branch of goblins, and then Kappas, they're like monkeys who live in water and try to kill you.

Sev was in a bad mood permanently, news had seeked out that Nev's Boggart was Professor Snape and he dressed it in his Gran's clothing.

Most people who took Divination were losing it, bar the few like Parvati and Lavender who spent their lunchtimes in the tower and felt superior to everyone else.

Care of Magical Creatures had gone downhill, Hagrid had lost his courage, we looked after Flobberworms, which were best left alone.

What really made me happy was the approaching Quidditch season. I gave Oliver _everything _I had, it was his seventh year, he was leaving, and he _had_ to win. I spent hours in any weather studying every player in every house, what their habits, strengths, weaknesses, back-up moves. And no one told me to get out of the stands because no one knew I was Gryffindor's strategist.

One Thursday in October Oliver called a tactic meeting, in other words after some speech making he handed over to me. We had both spent several hours planning the tactics in the Library, the stands, changing rooms and on the pitch.

"This is our last chance – _my _last chance – to win the Quidditch Cup. I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.

"Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world – injuries – then the tournament getting called off last year... but we also know we've got the _best – ruddy – team – in – the – school – " _He punched a fist into his other hand, a glint in his eye.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us" The twins said together, pretending to blush.

"We've got our _brilliant, Slytherin _strategist.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_ And me." He added.

"We think you're very good, too, Oliver." George said.

"Cracking Keeper." Fred said.

"Best there is." I added.

"The point is, the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to see our name on that thing..." Oliver sounded so desperate even the twins were serious.

"Oliver," I said.

"This year's our year." The twins said.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" Angelina said.

"Definitely." Harry said.

The team trained three evenings a week, the weather got colder and wetter, the nights got darker but no amount of mud, wind or rain put us off our target of winning the Quidditch Cup, for Oliver.

Whenever I felt like going back to the common room, to go to sleep I'd just remind myself of the desperation in his voice, the leading in his eyes. Just to keep scribbling down notes, any advantage we had would help. I bought hot water bottles, hot chocolate, pumpkin pastys, to the practices, anything to keep the team going

I followed Oliver to the Gryffindor common room after practice, I wanted to make some changes to one of the plays.

I did it straight away and sat next to Dean and Seamus.

"Are you coming?" Seamus asked.

"Coming where?"

Hogsmeade weekend, Hallowe'en." Dean said.

"Dunno, Ted signed the slip in case-"

"OI! GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Ron roared at a pretty orange cat.

A rat flew out of Ron's bag and shot beneath a chest of drawers near us.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled.

As the cat came running I picked it up swiftly and put it on my lap.

"Making trouble, are you? You're a pretty cat aren't you?" I said rubbing its belly. The cat started to purr loudly and Hermione came over.

"Er – can I have my cat?" She asked.

I nodded. "Wonderful pet you've got." I said lifting the cat into her arms.

"Um, thanks." She said gingerly and walked away.

"So you're coming to Hogsmeade?" Seamus asked again.

I nodded. "I want to get Queen's and Michael Jackson's CDs from Dominic Maestro's so I guess I am."

* * *

So on Hallowe'en morning Daphne and Tracey pulled me out of bed. We set to getting dressed. I pulled on a black jumper, jeans and my boots. I slung my teal backpack on my back and walked downstairs to meet Seamus, Dean and Nev.

We all got in line and waited as Filch took several minutes to match our faces to our names on the list. Filch interrogated Nev for not having his slip until McGonagall intervened and said that his Gran had sent it directly to her, thinking it was a good idea.

In Hogsmeade we first went to Dominic Maestro's to get my compulsory shopping over and done with, Black and White by Michael Jackson is brilliant by the way. Nev wanted to pop into Dogweed and Deathcap, it's a Herbology shop.

By this time Dean and Seamus were bored so we went to Honeydukes, with the amount of sweets they bought I'm surprised they still have teeth! I bought a bag of Honeyduke's new fudge they were letting passers-by sample and some liquorice wands for Aries.

After going to Zonko's I insisted we go to Tomes and Scrolls.

"A bookshop? Really? Are you and Nev trying to bore us to death?" Dean moaned.

So after I bought a shabby book on Animagi by some unknown author, we went to Spintwitches, a sport shop.

Dean was surprised when he saw that they stocked Muggle sporting goods too, I bought myself a football much to his enthusiasm.

We were all rather tired after our shopping spree and settled in The Three Broomsticks. I bought us all a butterbeer and we laughed away. Nev thought he saw an ogre so Seamus suggested we go to the Shrieking Shack. The so-called haunted place was quite nice and put me in the Hallowe'en spirit.

* * *

The Great Hall had been filled with pumpkins holding candles, clouds of fluttering bats and flaming orange streamers. Blaise, Theo and I talked about Spintwitches and when they got onto Honeydukes and Zonko's I turned to Daphne and Tracey who were talking about Gladrags Wizardwear, and how Pansy was drooling over some pink shoes.

"They were appalling!" Tracey hissed in my ear.

The school ghosts attempted to entertain all the pupils, Blaise, Theo and I were laughing at their poor tries, Tracey and Daphne were clutching their sides as they laughed at Pansy's mortified face when the Fat Friar went through her to get to the Hufflepuff table.

At the end of the feast Draco shouted "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

I hurriedly called over Nick, who was in line with Draco. As he came over I heard Draco screech at the cold air. I giggled and told a mystified Nick thank you.

By the time I got back to the common room the rumours had spread across the school abnormally quickly.

I stayed still in my tracks as Millicent told me the news. The Fat Lady had been attacked, by Sirius Black.

Theo and Blaise dragged me to The Great Hall. Sev had told us all to go there, and to bring anything needed for the night. Seamus bravely came to bring me to the Gryffindor side of the hall so we could talk. Nev was in a similar state to me, almost petrified.


	9. Chapter 9

McGonagall and Flitwick closed the doors to the Hall and Dumbledore began. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts."

He paused and was about to leave the Hall. "Oh yes, and you'll be needing..."

With a wave of his wand the tables flew to the edges of the Hall and stood against the walls, another wave and the floor was covered in squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well." Dumbledore said closing the door behind him.

Students buzzed excitedly, I just grabbed a sleeping bag and waved my wand to change into my pyjamas.

Percy shouted. "Everyone into their sleeping bags! Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

Ginny came over and placed her sleeping bag next to mine, followed by Luna. Seamus, Dean and Nev were on the other side of me. Ginny gave me a much needed hug and chatted to Luna, Seamus held my hand as everyone discussed '_How did he get in?_'

The gossip all merged into a blur which went silent at Percy shouting. "The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!" The candles went out suddenly and the only light was coming from the silvery ghosts who talked solemnly to the Prefects and the scattered stars from the enchanted ceiling.

Ginny muttered. "Nash, look, it's you!" She pointed to my star in the enchanted ceiling of a night sky and squeezed my hand.

I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

That morning I owled Tonks.

'_Dear Tonks,_

_I hope you are well and aren't getting on Kreacher's nerves._

_The Fat Lady had a visit from Sirius Black. The Professor don't know how he got in or past the Dementors._

_Honestly, I'm very frightened, but I am trying to keep my mind off of it, and I'm spending most of my free time training and reading._

_Please don't worry Andy and Ted. In other news, you'll be getting a record player in the post that I ordered, as well as Michael Jackson, Queen, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston and The Weird Sisters records, enjoy!_

_Lots of love from Nash xxxxx'_

All the school talked about was Black for a few days, but I was working away with Quidditch training, the match was approaching. Madam Hooch was overseeing all our training sessions annoyingly, something about protection, but none of the other houses were being 'protected'.

The weather was getting worse, the session before the match Oliver gave us some unwelcoming news.

He said angrily. "We're not playing Slytherin! Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" I said appalled along with the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured, but it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..." Oliver said and gritted his teeth.

I pulled out a pencil and rubber and quickly edited the play, now according to Hufflepuff.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!" Harry said furiously.

Oliver said bitterly. "I know that, but we can't prove it and we've been practising all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory –"

Angelina, Katie and Alicia giggled, I smirked.

Wood frowned at our light-hearted behaviour. "What?"

"He's that tall one." Angelina said.

"Good-looking, isn't he?" I said and blushed.

"Strong and silent." Katie said starting to giggle.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together." Fred said impatiently.

George said. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff are a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

I copied the plays and passed them around as Oliver exploded. "We were playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin are trying to wrong-foot us! We _must _win!"

There was no chance that the team could memorise the new plays by match day, is Draco's sole purpose to make my life worse?

* * *

The day before the match winds had reached howling point and he rain was falling harder than ever. It was so dark that extra torches were lit and placed in corridors and classrooms.

Slytherin were looking exceptionally smug, Draco above all.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" He sighed at the gale.

Oliver had been catching up to Harry between lessons giving him tips, though I gave him and all the team everything I had on Cedric and the Hufflepuffs.

* * *

I had fallen asleep in Gryffindor common room writing Quidditch notes, abruptly awaken by Harry I said. "Have we won?"

He laughed. "No, it's only half four."

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" I moaned.

He chuckled. "Peeves woke me."

We sat in front of the fire for hours. Around breakfast time I waved my wand and changed into the warmest clothes I had: A thick blue top, a pair of black trousers, my army boots, a purple coat and some grey gloves, a scarf and hat.

We sauntered through the portrait hole and ignored Sir Cadogan. Harry ate his porridge and toast and I ate a fruit salad as we waited for the team.

Oliver hadn't eaten anything. "It's going to be a tough one."

"Stop worrying, Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain." Alicia soothed.

But it was considerably more than a bit of rain, but the unwavering love of Quidditch made sure the stands were full.

The team changed into their robes and waited for Oliver's pre-match speech. He made a few gulping sounds and I took the responsibility.

"Quidditch is what we adore; there is nothing better than flying around on our broomsticks, wind whipping at our faces at any time of day. Do you remember all the training sessions, all the meetings, all the frantic mood swings of our dear Captain? We can win this and there is only one way that we are going to win this match, and that is going out there and giving it everything." The windows rattled and I said quickly. "Every gust of wind that tries to unseat you, every splash of rain blocking your view, they can all be overcome with your determination. It will not be easy, but Merlin knows, we have worked the hardest, it can be done."

The twins smirked and patted me on the back before exiting the changing rooms. The girls pulled me into a hug.

"Promise me that you lot won't get distracted by Cedric." I laughed and they left.

I gave Harry and Oliver both hugs before they went onto the pitch, I followed behind. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team approached from the opposite side of the pitch as I ran to sit with Seamus, Dean and Nev. The captains had shaken hands and the players mounted their brooms.

The whistle went and the players shot into the air but after five minutes we could barely see the players.

I cast a water repelling charm on the four of us, I heard Hermione gasp and then she ran off, that mad witch.

I'm surprised the match wasn't being cancelled; the weather was horrendous and getting worse by the second. And somehow it found a way to get even worse: lightning. Yay.

And then there was silence.

The stadium went quiet, the wind stopped roaring suddenly a wave of cold swept over me, like my insides had frozen. There were hundreds of Dementors on the pitch.

More screaming.

_"__What should Auntie Bella do with these troublesome people Nash?" She smiled menacingly at the small smiling girl. And then turned to a pair of dirty, panting people on the floor, Frank and Alice Longbottoms. "CRUCIO!"_

_"__AHHHHHHHHHH!" They flicked around on the floor in pain, screaming and screaming._

_The girl's smile had faded, she started to cry. Aunt Bella just cackled._

I was shaking violently and I reached out to grasp a hold and steady myself. A wrist, I opened my eyes, I was inside, in the all too familiar Hospital Wing.

"Nash? Are you awake?" Dean asked.

"She's stopped shaking." Neville said.

"Nash?" Seamus said and pulled his wrist out of my grasp. "Nash? Are you okay?"

"Of course she's not okay, those Dementors, I've had enough of them, filling up my Hospital Wing. Do you know how man boxes of chocolate we've gone through this term?" Madam Pomfrey said checking me over.

"Gave us a scare, Nash." Seamus laughed.

"Ha, Seamus carried you here when you fell down, took Nev and I ten minutes to catch up with him!" Dean laughed and Seamus blushed.

"Who won?" I said wearily.

"Trust her to ask that first." Nev chuckled.

"Yeah... um, Hufflepuff won, Nash." Dean said awkwardly.

I groaned.

"Eat your chocolate, Nash." Seamus said.

"Once you've finished that bar you can go." Madam Pomfrey said quickly.

I ate it hastily and sat up and walked rapidly out of the Hospital Wing.

"Nash! Where are you going?" Seamus called.

"I've got to find Oliver!" I shouted.

I checked Gryffindor common room, everyone looked rather weary, and then ran to the changing rooms.

"Oliver!" I bellowed in the changing rooms.

"Go away!" He called.

"Oliver if you're trying to drown yourself in the shower again then stop it!" I said knocking on the boy's door.

"Nash, go away!" He said loudly.

"Oliver Wood if you don't come out then I will come in!" I screeched.

I heard the shower turn off and some shuffling.

"I'm coming." He said miserably.

I sighed. "Oliver, we can still win this." I made a note to self to send my Quidditch notes on Ravenclaw and Slytherin to Gryffindor common room this evening.

"Just promise me that you'll go and visit the rest of the team tonight." I said and got out my umbrella to leave.

"I promise, Nash." He said in a drained voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for the Guest review, I'm sorry about the lack of updating, exams are coming, I have one tomorrow! Happy reading and please review!**

It was a bad decision to visit Harry.

He was in an irritating mood that morning.

It was a very, very short visit.

"Everyone says the Dementors are awful, but no one else is collapsing every time they come close!" He said angrily.

"I collapsed, twice." I said.

"Yeah, well, you're not stuck in the Hospital Wing, are you?" He said nastily.

"And I bet you don't hear the echoing of your dying parents." He grumbled. "Your mother screaming, Voldemort –"I flinched. "Laughing."

"No. I don't. I hear the screaming of one of my best friend's parents as they are tortured into insanity by my own Aunt, who is laughing like a maniac." I snapped. My eyes widened. Harry's eyes widened.

I raced out of the Hospital Wing in a panic.

* * *

"I-I I'm so, so stupid! In the spur-of-the-moment, I just told him!" I sobbed. "I haven't even told Nev! Or Tonks! Y-You're the only one that knows! But that's not true, not anymore, Harry knows. And I-I bet he'll tell Nev, a-and everyone. Th-those ruddy Dementors. H-Harry always thinks that, that he's so... special!"

Lupin didn't really know what to do when I came running into his office, he'd just got back from 'being ill' and looked just as much as a mess as me.

"A-Anyone with a brain could figure out, figure out how all the pure-bloods are related, but I've finally found f-friends who-who don't care. A-And I live with the nicest family ever now, but everyone still considers me to be an evil future Deatheater!" I burst into another wave of tears.

"Nash, I'm sure Harry won't tell, he's a trustworthy person." He said soothingly.

I hadn't stopped crying.

"You know what, I'll talk to him after class, okay?" He said smiling.

I nodded and wiped away my tears. "Y-You know I've been trying to learn that Patronus spell, Quidditch training is my priority, but it's going well."

Lupin raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, you can show me when you've finished, how's the Animagi training going?"

I grinned. "I got a new book the other day about it, some unknown author, but they know loads... Professor, you and Sirius Black, you went to school together, right?"

Lupin nodded forlornly. "Yes, yes we did."

"D'you know if he was an Animagi, he wasn't in the Animagi records but he is a criminal, he could've been one illegally." I asked.

Lupin gulped. "Um, no, I don't think so." He said shaking his head.

"Oh." That was disappointing.

"Um, out of interest, why?" He asked.

"Just another one of those theories about how he escaped, it was in my book. The author thought that maybe Animagi could fool Dementors, hypothetically." I said sighing. "But alas no."

There was a silent pause. "Well, Nash, off you go, I promise to talk to Harry."

"I hope you're feeling better, goodbye Professor." I said leaving his office.

I knew Lupin was trustworthy, so that calmed my nerves a bit if he thought Harry wouldn't tell. Let's just hope I never get on the wrong side of him, or Harry will shout it from the rooftops.

* * *

What made me feel ecstatic was Ravenclaw beating Hufflepuff as November drew to a close – it meant Gryffindor are not out of the running, we just simply couldn't lose another match. Oliver's energy returned to normal, by which I mean he worked the team as hard as ever in the December rain.

No Dementor had set foot on the grounds in weeks, Dumbledore's anger kept them at the entrances and exits to and from Hogwarts, everything was going upwards.

Two weeks before the holidays the Christmas spirit had finally arrived, the sky was a gleaming white the grounds were covered in frost. Flitwick has decorated the Charms classroom with real faeries, though from afar they gave the effect of shimmering lights.

Everyone's Christmas plans were discussed across the castle. Tonks had insisted I come home for the holidays, Andy gave me a heads up that she was most likely planning a Christmas party. On the last weekend of term there was to be another Hogsmeade trip. I had designated that weekend to buy everyone Christmas presents.

Fred and George were certain they would accompany me to Hogsmeade. I dressed myself in a long sleeved white and gold top, some black jeans that used to be Tonks' and a short red trench-coat, and of course, my army boots.

I carried a large sum of Galleons in my purse and walked outside to the carriages. When there I had to wait about ten minutes for the twins to show up, typical.

"You two took your time!" I called as they ran towards me. I laughed.

Then I started to get worried, they were still running, not slowing down at all. I squeaked as they dive-bombed me into the snow.

"You bastards! Get off me! Now!" I screamed and struggled under their weight.

George leapt off, followed by Fred.

"How rude." Fred said brushing the snow off his Weasley jumper.

George chuckled and helped me up.

"Well, I am glad that one of the Weasley twins are a gentlemen, even if you pushed me into the snow in the first place."

"Now let us go to Hogsmeade!" Fred said jumping on a carriage.

I tried not to concentrate on the Thestrals pulling the carriage, my Aunt had done many things while 'babysitting' me, and many things I had seen in her presence I would like to forget.

Once in Hogsmeade we made our way to Zonko's, I bought Fred and George some winged catapults, and I have a bad feeling that they are going to buy me some Hiccoughing sweets, they induce hiccoughing fits that go on for hours. I got Millicent a pack of exploding snap cards as her's recently, well, exploded.

I didn't drag the twins along for too long as I had present to buy and they had people to prank.

I'd already ordered Seamus some wizard chess pawn refills – Irish themed, so they were leprechauns – they dancing jollily on their square after beating up their opponent pieces. An A1 sized West Ham poster with the team signatures on for Dean and a puffapod for Nev, I just hoped it didn't flower in the duration of the posting.

Other presents I had to order by owl post were Lupin's raw meat assortment basket, Blaise and Theo's Quidditch tickets and Tonks' Weird Sisters tickets. Then I had to order some gold jewellery for Daphne and Tracey.

In Maestro's I bought Ted Michael Jackson's Black or White record, I was trying to get him into modern music. The for Andy's and Madam Pomfrey's presents I went to Dogweed and Deathcap for some flowers and a Sopophorous plant for Sev, they are rather useful in potion making.

Dobby was going to receive socks with days of the week on and Kreacher is getting new bed covers from Gladrags Wizardwear. I got Oliver a top saying 'Quidditch is life'.

In Tomes and Scrolls I got Harry the first few comic books in the Marvin Miggs the Mad Muggle series, I remember him telling Ron how cool they were.

At Honeydukes I bought Aries a large packet of liquorice wands and some Acid Pops for Fergus. For Dean's siblings I purchased a few packets of Fizzing Whizzbees.

For Angelina, Katie and Alicia I got vouchers in the hairdressing salon across the street.

All that was left was Ginny and Luna, I had bought a couple of picture frames and a photo we took of the three of us I had sent off to be turned into a wizard photo.

After walking out of the hairdressing salon I walked into Seamus – literally. I had so many gift boxes piled in front of me that I couldn't see.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He exclaimed as he lay in the snow with several boxes strewn across the floor.

"Sorry..." I winced and brushed the snow off my jacket. I held out a hand to help pull him up, he grabbed it and dragged me down with him.

"Oi!" I called.

While he was laughing I made a snowball and slammed it into his head.

Seamus stared agape at me. "Unbelievable Nash, you got snow down my top."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I started giggling in a fit on the floor. The looks we got from passer-by were priceless.

He got up and helped me up before we brushed off the snow – again.

"Three times Seamus, three times today I have fallen in the snow." I said in a serious tone, but in reality I was grinning.

He was helpful and took some of my gift boxes and we walked back to the castle together.

"So where did Dean and Nev go, I thought you three went down together?" I asked.

Seamus snorted. "Nev got a bit too close to the plants in Dogweed and Deathcap. Dean took him up to the Hospital Wing. At this rate he might beat your amount of visits there."

"Now Seamus, I don't think Nev is _that_ bad." I laughed.

"So, are one of these boxes for me then, eh, Nash?" Seamus said peaking into a box.

"Don't do that!" I said. "And no, I ordered yours over Owl Post."

Seamus and I slowly walked up to the castle, I asked Blaise and Theo to help me take the boxes to Slytherin common room, because Seamus couldn't go there. They also tried to look for their presents but I told them the same thing I told Seamus.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating, I have had so many exams!**

Tonks had indeed planned a Christmas party – she'd invited people I didn't even know, and a lot of people I did.

Seamus, Dean, and Nev showed up. She thought it best not to invite my Slytherin friends...

Tonks had called up Luna and Ginny though, and all of Gryffindor Quidditch team – except Harry, who I knew was at Hogwarts for the holiday.

I'd told her to invite Madam Pomfrey and Lupin, I figured that they probably don't get invited to much, and I owed them a lot, plus I needed to give them their birthday presents.

She had invited some of her colleagues, I swear one was called Mad-Eye or something insane.

Andy and Ted loved what we had done with the place. Andy said "Nash, you've turned it on it's head. What once was unwelcoming and unfit to live in is now cheerful and happy. It is wonderful."

Kreacher and I had spread a banner over the Tapestry, it said 'Have a very jolly Christmas' in red and green.

As soon as Lupin entered the house Tonks asked Kreacher in a hushed voice to string mistletoe throughout the house. Yuck! Tonks and Lupin!

Seamus got me a voucher for Maestro's, I already knew that I'd buy Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody and Jackson's Black or White, for myself. Dean got me a ticket to a football match and Nev got me '_Electricity For Beginners._'

Blaise bought me this glass which you put in a door and you can see out but they can't see in. Theo bought me an Arrows poster. Harry had bought me badge polish, I think that was a message for accepting me as a Gryffindor again.

Alicia got me a nail kit, Katie got me hair accessories and Angelina gave me one of her old Gryffindor scarves.

Oliver bought me a new notebook, it was red. The twins, predictably got me the hiccoughing sweets. Nev managed to get hold of one and hadn't stopped hiccoughing by the time he'd left

Ginny gave me a locket and Luna bought me red pyjamas. Tracey bought me a silver wristwatch, Millicent got me grey slippers and Daphne got me a spa set.

I received a first aid kit from Madam Pomfrey and a book on the Patronus charm from Lupin.

Severus gave me '_Hogwarts: A History_' He said he was sick of Granger moaning of how only she had read the book. He also gave me a present that was from Narcissa, it was a notebook that only opens to my touch.

Even Dobby popped by with a cake that had '_Marei Christmahes'_, It's the thought that counts.

Ted and Andy got me an owl, like a real live owl. It was a barn owl, and a trifle on the small side, but mine. As I stroked the lovely lad as Aries purred against my leg.

"What should I name him, Aries?" I asked.

She purred in response.

"You're definitely correct, another constellation. But which one... Cetus, Taurus, Perseus, Leo... I like Leo. Do you agree Aries?" I mumbled. Another purr answered my question. I'll take that as a yes. "Leo."

"I like the name Leo." Tonks said as she walked in and picked up Aries. "But darn, that means your gorgeous cat will have to stay at home with me."

The look on my face was mortification. "Oh Merlin, I'm not allowed to take two pets, am I? Oh how will I choose?" I said.

"Leave Aries Nash, take that from a completely unbiased perspective who doesn't adore your cat to pieces." She chuckled.

I sighed.

She placed Aries on the carpet and Aries scampered out of the room, followed by Leo flying a few feet off the ground.

Tonks said. "Come on Nash, let's get your present."

She dragged me to the Tapestry room and shut the door. Tonks lifted the banner and passed me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked. The paper said '_Cinis'_

I'd listened enough in Ancient Runes to know it meant ash in Latin.

"It'll burn you off the Tapestry, nothing left but a black mark." She said smiling sincerely.

I smiled. "Tonks... thanks..."

I took out my wand, closed my eyes and focussed. "_Cinis!" _I cried with memories of anger and pain flooding into the spell.

When I opened my eyes I saw what Tonks had promised, another black mark on the charred Tapestry.

"This is the best Christmas present, like, ever." I said and gave her a hug.

"Well, you did get me tickets to the Weird Sisters." She laughed.

"What?! How d'you know? I haven't given them to you yet!" I cried.

"Come on Nash! It was just sitting under the Christmas tree! I had to look!" She defended.

"Appalling!" I shook my head.

"Look, I gotta go, I still haven't caught Remus under the mistletoe, boy is your Defence Against The Dark Arts professor smoking" She wolf-whistled and left.

I shuddered, that was an image I did not need in my head.

I went to the kitchen and helped myself to some of Dobby's cake before settling in the living room.

"Nash! Join me!" Fred called and wiggled his eyebrows, he was standing under a huge bunch of mistletoe. I chuckled, it was obvious that he had drunk too much, let's just hope Mrs Weasley will never find out or she'll despise me.

Oliver was wearing the top I'd got him and he and Katie were very close on the couch, Alicia was pushing Angelina towards Fred and the mistletoe, but Angelina was determined for that not to happen, so it wouldn't.

The thing about the mistletoe was the enchantment. Tonks enjoyed jokes so she'd ordered this stuff where if you get stuck under it then you can't move until you've kissed the other person under the mistletoe. No doubt she had _accidently _pushed Lupin under a few bunches with her.

The Mad-Eye bloke was sitting in the corner and looked rather focussed on his conversation with on of Tonks' other colleagues but this false attached eye he had was looking around the room and at his cup a lot. Tonks said he was a legend, but I couldn't see anything extra-ordinary about him, other that the magic eye.

I went back to the kitchen to put away my plate, I ended up doing some washing up in the sink – Kreacher would faint if he knew.

Seamus ran in laughing. "Nev, he found another one of those hiccoughing sweets!" He leant on me while trying to stop laughing.

"I should keep them under lock and key!" I said. "Didn't you and Dean stop him?"

Seamus shook his head. "We were too late. Come on you've got to come and see." We walked upstairs to find the hiccoughing Nev, every now and then you could hear a loud one. I prayed that he wouldn't wake Walburga. Tonks put up some soundproofing spells in rooms but the door must've been open.

Suddenly I stopped, I didn't want to, something tugged me to a halt.

I frowned. "Seamus, what-" he had stopped too. I looked up, shit. That ruddy house-elf.

Almost at the top of the stairs Kreacher had placed a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

I groaned.

"I'm guessing from your groan this stuff has some sort of charm on it." Seamus sighed.

"Enchantment that doesn't let you leave until..." I blushed. "Until the people underneath kiss."

His face went red too. "Oh."

"I swear that elf, and Tonks. Why she even bought the stuff I wouldn't kn-"

Seamus kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds but as it ended my lips were tingling.

If it was possible my face went even redder.

"Um, so, Nev." I said. I hurriedly turned around and walked into my room with Nev hiccoughing several times a minute.

The evening went on and neither Seamus nor I spoke of the incident on the stairs. Nothing was mentioned throughout the holiday season.

* * *

**A/N I wrote two short chapters and decided to put them together.**

* * *

"It's no use." I sighed and stroked Leo. Tonks had won the battle of keeping Aries, now back in school I was practicing the bloody Patronus Charm on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near the lake.

"I don't know which it my happiest memory, I love them all." I said to Leo. There was getting a house with Tonks, being friends with Seamus, Dean and Nev, the, um, incident on the staircase.

"I give up." I flicked through my notebook and turned to a page crammed with notes on Animagi.

Focus.

"I need to focus." I said aloud. Leo flew off towards the Owlery, I guess he thought he was a distraction.

Embrace the wild side, the animalistic qualities and _focus_.

I'm almost there, I know it.

Lupin had told me to concentrate on the Patronus Charm, it is a much more achievable goal. He didn't expect me to complete Animagi training.

I had made progress. I swear I can hear something growling, maybe I'll be bear, or a dog, Fluffy growled an awful lot. The chances of being a magical animal are highly unlikely though.

I growled myself and trundled up to the castle – I was determined to succeed.

* * *

Slytherin narrowly beat Ravenclaw the week after term started but Wood said it was good, we'd be second if we beat Ravenclaw. So naturally team practices increased to five times a week. As February came the match against Ravenclaw drew nearer I had to prepare more and more plays.

I then had to redo most of these plays when McGonagall gave Harry back the mysterious Firebolt.

In other words most nights I fell asleep in Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Nash." Seamus said.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Hey Seamus."

"Look, yesterday you were complaining about our neck being sore, sleeping on the couch and all, Nev thought it would be kind if I – I mean, we offered, if you wanted, to you know, sleep in our dorm. We're all your friends, well, maybe not Ron, but-"

"Seamus, I would adore that, I'm, I'm so sleepy." I said yawning again.

"Really? Of course you are, yeah, well, er, yeah." He said shyly.

I tiredly gathered my things and followed Seamus upstairs.

"Dammit." I cursed. "I didn't bring any pyjamas."

Seamus went red.

Dean said."I'm sure Ginny will let you borrow some-"

I shook my head. "She likes her sleep, d'you guys have a top or something that I can borrow?"

Seamus hastily ran to his draws and found a large Gryffindor jumper with '_FINNIGAN_' on the back. I quickly stripped off and put it on while they covered their eyes. Nev, Harry and Ron hadn't got back yet.

I crawled into Seamus' bed and curled up before falling into a much-needed deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Exams have finally ended, which means back to weekly uploads, sorry to keep you waiting!**

When I woke up I was going to tell Seamus that there was no need to sleep on the floor but he had already gone. I changed into yesterday's clothes and wandered down to Slytherin common room to get into some clean clothes. Once changed I had I walked out and Draco, Greg and Vince were standing in one of the corridors suspiciously whispering.

"What are you scheming up now?" I sighed.

Draco gave a short bark of laughter. "Nothing to worry your pretty, little head about." Vince cackled.

I hugged my notebook closer and went to the Library, ever since Harry's Firebolt had been returned I had to redo plays, calculating in the new speed and precision balance. Once in the Library I came across a furious Hermione.

"What's got you in a huff?" I asked putting my books on the table.

"Ron's ruddy rat. He thinks Crookshanks ate him!" She moaned.

"Your lovely beast? That beautiful cat wouldn't hurt a pixie!" Unbelievable, Crookshanks was a gentle giant.

"Well, actually, he likes chasing pixies, but that's irrelevant, Ron is biased, he doesn't like him and rodents and cats are natural enemies." She said as if reading a textbook.

I pulled out a quill and did some working out on my parchment. "Pets go off all the time, Aries went off for a week once but she always comes back."

"Well Ron thinks some blood and ginger hair is enough evidence." Hermione sighed.

My face wore a perplexed expression. "Couldn't it be Ron's hair, I mean, _he _is ginger."

Before Hermione could answer Nev came running up. "Nash, Hermione! Have you two seen my password sheet?" He said with a pained expression.

We shook our heads. "What password sheet?" I asked.

"Well I always forget the passwords, you know, and um I wrote this weeks on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget them, but I've lost it!" sighed Nev.

"The current password is 'Jelly Slugs'." Hermione informed him.

"Thanks." He sighed and walked away.

"Anyway, I've got to go, practise." I said.

Hermione said. "Practise? For what?"

Shit. "Um, charms, I had trouble in the lesson." I grinned.

"Okay... well, bye." She said and turned back to flicking through a book. I hurried out of the Library and let out a breath of relief - too close.

I was almost late but it didn't matter because Madam Hooch was, er, giving the team, the benefit of her professional opinion. She had been speaking for ten minutes straight, even Oliver got tired of her rambling and stopped her. "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? Only we need to practise..."

"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter. I'll sit over here with Malfoy and Weasley..." I passed Oliver a few sheets of parchment with new plays and some news and then we left the pitch to sit in the stadium and the team crowded around Oliver.

Ron fidgeted in his seat. "Why aren't they flying yet?" He scowled.

"Oliver's instructing plays and he just found out Chang has recovered from he injury so is playing as Ravenclaw's Seeker." I said.

Madam Hooch and Ron looked at me. "How do you know?" He said.

"Um, news travels fast?" I said desperately.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ron mumbled. "Harry promised me a ride on his Firebolt." He said smugly.

"Er... Quidditch fanatic, never miss a practice, do I, Madam Hooch?" I laughed nervously.

"Never seen a crazier fan, other than Wood." She said absently as the team kicked off the ground.

"Why don't you just try out for Slytherin?" Ron grumbled.

I will not slip up again. "Practice is starting, hush up Weasel." Ron turned red but stopped talking.

Harry barely steered, it sped so fast and turned so sharply that he made Alicia scream. He went into a dive, brushing the pitch and then rose fifty feet in the air. Oliver let out the snitch, Harry raced a Bludger to the goalposts and outstripped it without effort, and then he zoomed behind Oliver and caught it in about ten seconds.

The team were being inspired by having a Firebolt in their midst, they performed at their best, it was flawless. Neither Oliver nor I could criticise a single thing. Never had I ever finished a practice with a blank parchment before. The weather was very different to the match against Hufflepuff; it was a clear, cool day and a light breeze, no visibility problems at all.

Blaise and Theo were almost drooling as Harry walked into the Great Hall with his Firebolt. The Slytherin Quidditch team looked thunderstruck. My mood was brilliant, Gryffindor were certainly going to win.

Then my dear twin decided to swagger over to Gryffindor table with his goons. Luckily I heard the team laugh, so Draco must've been embarrassed in some way.

* * *

At quarter past eleven I wandered down to the stadium, Oliver told me after the practice yesterday that I didn't need to bother joining the team. It was a nice change to just watch a Quidditch match with my friends.

I sat with Ginny and Luna, whose houses were going to become rivals in just a moment. Ravenclaw came out first and the captains shook hands briskly as Gryffindor came out. The teams flew into the sky.

"GO HARRY!" Ginny shouted. It was fairly obvious to all but Harry that Ginny had a tremendous crush on Harry.

The commentary skipped between Lee and McGonagall. Lee began "They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt which Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship -"

McGonagall interrupted. "Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?"

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information. The Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, Okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal... AND THE FIRST GOAL OF THE MATCH GOES TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny and I leapt up and cheered while Luna clapped sourly. I laughed and patted her on the back when I sat down. Ginny was jumping wildly, as was Seamus, Dean and Nev behind us.

"The Snitch! The Snitch!" She shouted.

"Merlin." I gaped, Harry tore through the air with Chang behind him. "Oh no!" A Bludger was going straight for him, Harry veered off course, missing it by a fraction and the Snitch had gone.

"Fecking hell!" Seamus cursed.

"Damnation." Ginny mumbled.

Lee called. "Gryffindor lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision balance is really noticeable in these long - "

McGonagall screamed. "JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw had scored three goals, which meant Gryffindor were only fifty points ahead. Harry started to accelerate toward the Gryffindor goalposts. Then that bitch Chang blocked him.

"YES!" Luna screeched jumping up. Ginny scowled at her. "What, am I not allowed to support my team?" She huffed and sat down.

"Not in the Gryffindor quarter." I chuckled. Suddenly Harry dived, Chang right after him. He was going to hit the ground, I was sure of it. Then he pulled up. He had just pulled a Wronski Feint! I started to laugh, but then he headed straight for the Ravenclaw goals, way ahead of Chang.

"Go Cho!" Luna cheered. And then Chang screamed, three Dementors stood tall were just below Harry.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. NO!" I muttered. There was something off, I wasn't getting any colder, no dreadful memory was appearing. Harry whipped out his wand and roared.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A large, hazy, silver Patronus shot at the Dementors. Harry flew on and caught the Snitch.

Everyone around screamed in delight and ran to the pitch, I sprinted after them and got lifted up by the twins who then preceded to each kiss me on the cheek. I grabbed Fred's head and kissed him on the forehead, then repeating the action with George.

I gave Angelina, Katie and Alicia all a hug and then was hugged by Oliver. In an attempt to find Harry I followed him and Lupin through the crowd to find my brother, the goons and Marcus Flint in a heap of black robes.

I stormed forward. "You dicks! How could you fucking even do that Draco?!" I pushed him as he tried to get up and turned to leave.

As I headed to the castle I heard McGonagall shout "Fifty points from Slytherin!"

"Wait! Nash! Party at Gryffindor tower!" Lee shouted. I grinned, my pent up anger can be extinguished another day.

* * *

You wouldn't think that Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match, more like the Quidditch Cup. The celebration continues throughout the day and into the night. Fred and George disappeared for some hours and when they returned they were carrying as many bottles of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and Honeydukes sweets as it was physically possible for two people to carry.

Hermione sat in the corner reading _'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'_. I caught a couple of Peppermint Toads that George was throwing in the air, excused my presence from Ginny and sat in the burgundy armchair a few feet opposite her.

"Hiya 'Mione." I said once I was sat down. "Peppermint Toad?" I asked holding it out.

"Um, thanks, Nash." She took the Peppermint Toad and unwrapped it and then ate it daintily. And then she went back to her book.

Harry came over and asked Hermione."Did you even come to the match?"

In a high-pitched voice she replied. "Of course I did, and I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."

I raised my eyebrow, the reading was just recommended by Professor Burbage over the term.

"Come on Hermione, come and have some food." Harry said looking behind him where Ronald was gobbling Fudge Flies.

"I can't, I've still got four hundred and twenty- two pages to read!" Hermione said hysterically. She looked up from her book over to Ronald too. "Anyway... _he_ doesn't want me to join in."

There was no contradictory argument as Ron chose that exact moment to exclaim. "If Scabbers hadn't been _eaten_ he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them."

Hermione burst into tears, tucked the book under her arm and, still sobbing, and ran towards the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harry and I said together, but rather differently, he seemed more tired and quiet while I hissed it loudly in Ronald's face. I bolted up the stairs after her and found a despairing sight, the book had been chucked on the floor, flung open on a page about table manners and Hermione was crying into her pillow.

I sighed. " 'Mione." She continued to sob. I picked up the book and closed it before placing it carefully on her bedside table. I sat on the edge of her bed awkwardly. "You shouldn't let the tosser bother you 'Mione." I said.

She burst into another wave of sobs. I sighed. Crookshanks must've sensed her distress and jumped onto the bed and started nuzzling Hermione before curling up next to her. "Crookshanks doesn't like him, nor do I, we can't _both_ be wrong, right?"

I pulled out my wand. "Still can't believe you lied to Harry, and Ronald shouldn't be an excuse not for you to party hard, I mean, Crookshanks, Hermione is a party beast." I laughed.

The sobbing had quietened.

I flicked my wand at the book and mumbled. "_Reliquit Intactum_."

"Mastering the proper usage of cutlery takes practice -"

"Some Muggles believe listening to something in your sleep helps you learn it, so you go to sleep and this'll get drilled into your brain." I said.

My Aunt Bella used that spell when she was too busy or not bothered to read to Draco and I before bed, but mother insisted so she found a spell to do it for her.

"Having a centre piece on the table is not necessary but recommended, it improves decoration and can be used as a conversation starter-" I moved over to her desk chair and fell asleep as she did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I woke with a start. I almost fell off my chair in shock.

It was pitch dark, I heard Lavender screech and then a thump. "Ouch." She said.

Hermione lit her lamp and snapped. "What on earth is happening?"

"Muggles enjoy using the countryside for a large range of-" I flicked my wand and the book silenced and fell still.

"Urgh, thank you, I tried for like, half an hour, to get that book to shut up." Parvati said. She yawned and continued. "Well, we better go and find out the cause of that bloody racket."

Lavender was still rubbing her head. "My head... that sound... I swear I'll..." Lavender muttered. Fay struggled with her dressing gown and led the way.

As soon as I came down the stairs Fred whipped an arm around me and said brightly. "Excellent, are we carrying on?"

"Everyone back upstairs." Percy said as he hurriedly pinned his Head Boy badge to his pyjamas, completely oblivious to the rogue Slytherin in all the chaos.

Ronald said in a faint voice. "Perce - Sirius Black! In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

Silence washed across the common room.

Percy looked startled. "Nonsense! You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now really enough's enough!" McGonagall said, she had come in wearing a tartan dressing gown and slammed the portrait hole behind her, she glared around the room. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor. I was just telling the others to all go back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

Ron yelled. "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

McGonagall stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

Ron shakily pointed to the back of the portrait hole. "Ask him! Ask him if he saw -"

While glaring at Ron McGonagall pushed open the portrait and went outside - I listened with bated breath.

From outside the silent common room we heard. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" he cried. My face paled and the very air seemed deathly. No one dared to make a noise.

"You - you did? But - but the password!"

"He had 'em! Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

If it was possible my face paled even more, I must've looked almost transparent. Nev, oh - Nev!

McGonagall came back in, face white as chalk and with a voice shaking with anger she said. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying round?"

The quiet ended with a terrified squeak, Nev's trembling hand rose slowly into the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I know, I know, I need to update on time, but hey, holidays soon, then I'll update properly... I hope...**

No one went to sleep that night; we knew a second search for Sirius Black was occurring. The whole of Gryffindor house stayed awake in the common room, plus me, waiting to hear the news about my dear relative. McGonagall came back at dawn to tell us that he had, once again, escaped.

No doubt the Professors put in place security measures this morning as that day we saw Flitwick teaching the front doors to recognise Sirius Black and Filch boarding up every tiny crack in every corridor.

Sir Cadogan had been sacked as Gryffindor's portrait and moved back to the desolate seventh floor. The Fat Lady had been restored and returned, but she is extremely nervous and only came back on the promise of extra protection of a bunch of surly security trolls who paced the corridor menacingly while grunting and comparing the size of their clubs.

Nev is in absolute disgrace; Professor McGonagall in a fuming rage banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, gave him a detention and forbid anyone to give him the passwords. This particular punishment resulted in him waiting outside Gryffindor common room every evening for someone to let him in, Seamus or Dean usually remembered. Waiting with leering security trolls did nothing for his nerves.

Though I think Nev resented the Howler more than anything. Two days after the break in Nev's Gran sent him a Howler during breakfast. Nev seized it and ran out of the Hall as soon as the large barn owl had landed.

Blaise burst into laughter but Theo shook his head pitifully and muttered. "Poor Bloke."

I scarpered out of the Great Hall after him, mostly went on about how he had brought shame on the family, just magnified by about a million times louder.

* * *

Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend, as Nev was moping at breakfast I promised him that I'd get him something.

I met Hermione while waiting for Seamus, Dean, Gin and Luna near the carriages. I told her she should join us, currently she was going alone.

First we went to Zonko's where I jokingly suggested we could send Fergus some exploding Dungbombs in an envelope. Seamus took the opportunity and ran, literally, he sprinted to the Post Office.

"Seamus, I was joking!" I called after him.

"I pity the Post Owl who delivers those." Dean laughed. I bought a random pack of sweets for Nev, Luna quickly muffled her laughter and whispered in Gin's ear who then stuffed a hand over her mouth before falling into hysterics.

They later told me that the sweets changed the colour of your skin - Harry came out in green spots, Dean in purple stripes, Ron was a glittering pink, Nev a glowing blue and Seamus in red checks! The colours lasted a couple of hours by which time I was clutching my sides and gasping for air ad several hundred pictures had been taken on the camera from the Muggle Studies classroom.

We walked along the edge of Hogsmeade drinking Butterbeer and dancing to my portable stereo that played last year's top hits, or as it phrased it _'The Beats Of 1992'_

"Shh!" I hushed and flicked the music off. In the distance I could hear the voice of my brother.

"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley?"

Ginny turned red and mumbled. "Shrieking Shack's up ahead."

"It's Malfoy, he's talking to Ron!" Seamus said annoyed.

We raced forward; I scooped up some mud and was aiming at Draco when someone beat me to it. We all charged, screaming, well Luna was dreamily studying a daisy she'd found.

I leapt onto Draco's back and smashed the mud directly onto his white hair. He screeched just like Pansy did when she broke a nail.

Ron, Gin and 'Mione were attacking Vince with more and more handfuls of mud. Seamus and Dean had Greg on the floor, in a metre or so wide puddle, of mud and water.

Somehow someone in the chaos aimed very well with the mud and splattered Draco in the face. He was stumbling around, unable to see but trying to buck me off.

He went backwards into a tree, seriously hurting my back.

I gritted my teeth and said. "Shit." I clawed at his face and tugged hard on his ears, he hit me in the gut with his elbow. I winced.

Vince had run off and Greg was ready to follow. I jumped off Draco and kicked him in the arse before he ran away after his goons as fast as he could.

As Luna twisted the daisy in her fingers she said in a dazed voice. "The day the bullies got a beating."

* * *

It turned out not to be the only day my brother got a beating. Hermione slapped Draco round the face - Ronald had to hold her back or she would've done it again and finished him off with a hex! She was on a rampage, in which she also quit Divination, she had apparently kicked open the trapdoor and stormed out.

The Easter Holidays were not exactly relaxing; many students seemed close to a nervous breakdown with the truckload of homework. Even I had decided to stay at Hogwarts; Tonks was dead busy in the Auror department with Black anyway.

Seamus had just broken his quill nib for the sixth time that afternoon and roared across the common room. "Call this a holiday! The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

'Mione had the most homework, she was taking more subjects than I thought possible to fit into the schedule. She had bags under her eyes that resembled Lupin's at a full moon and seemed constantly on the brink of tears. She was first in the Library in the morning and last in her common room at night.

Whenever I had spare time I was helping Oliver at Quidditch practices. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match was the first Saturday after the 'holidays'. Slytherin lead the tournament by 200 points exactly, meaning Gryffindor needed to win their match by more than 200 points.

The burden fell mostly on Harry, with the Snitch being worth 75 per cent of those points. He had to catch the Snitch when Gryffindor were more than 50 points ahead, or they wouldn't win the Cup, even if they won the match.

Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley played Seeker. I was unsure who wanted to win the Cup more, Oliver, McGonagall, Harry or I. Oliver _needs_ to win the Cup or he'll probably hang himself. McGonagall_ needs_ to win the Cup or Gryffindor have no chance at all, this is the best side they've had in years, and I don't think she can manage Sev being smug for another few years. Harry_ needs_ to win the Cup, his life-long rivalry with Draco is at its climax, the outcome of the Quidditch Cup where both of them play Seeker in rival houses, well, and this is big. I _need_ Gryffindor to win the Cup, it will prove my strategy skills, Draco will lose, making my father disappointed, and Gryffindor will triumph, and I will know that I helped.

By the end of the holidays the tension between the two normally rival houses was at breaking point. Numerous fights broke out in the corridors - one ending with a Gryffindor fourth-year and a Slytherin sixth-year in the hospital wing with leaks sprouting out of their ears. Oliver gave instructions for Harry to be accompanied everywhere as he couldn't go to class without an attempt to put him out of action. It resulted in him being late to every one of his classes; Harry said that he had taken to locking up his Firebolt out of harm's way.

The night before the match even 'Mione couldn't concentrate. The pressure was dealt with in different ways by the team members. Fred and George were even louder and more disruptive than usual, which was hard. Oliver was muttering to himself while crouched over an exact model of the Quidditch pitch prodding figures on broomsticks across it with his wand. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were laughing at the twins' jokes. Harry sat quietly staring into space. I was reading every book I could get my hands on at light speed.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke early to the sound of Slytherin cheering noisily, ready for the match. The actual Quidditch team were sickly pale. I smirked at Draco and went to change into a white top with a sketch of a lion on it, I put on some jeans and my converse, currently red.

Blaise winced at my attire. "Stabbing us in the back Nash, nice."

"Ah, Gryffindor are going to win, I'd bet my life on it." I grinned.

Theo smiled cheekily. "I'm not coming to your funeral if lions will be there."

We walked down to the pitch, the weather is absolutely perfect for Quidditch, no wind and not too much Sun. I left those two to find my Gryffindors.

"Nash! Oi! Over here!" Dean shouted. He, Seamus, Nev and Ginny were sitting underneath a banner that said. '_LIONS FOR THE CUP!'_

"Confident are we?" I chuckled and pointed up to the banner.

Gin laughed and shook her head. "Never."

I flicked my wand and for a second it flashed _'KISS LION ASS'_ Ginny burst out laughing, Lee began yelling to the spectators and our eyes were on the pitch.

"And here are the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"

Booing from the Slytherin quarter cut off Lee.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line-up and seems to be going for size rather than skill - "

More boos from Slytherin, but quieter, as Lee was completely right, not even they could deny it. The team members were all gorilla-sized, other than Draco, and I hadn't seen many of them on a broom before this term.

Oliver and Flint approached each other and shook what is no doubt a bone-crunching handshake. Fred and George charmed a suit of armour to find Oliver every hour on the hour for the past week and give him a flipping hard handshake, they claimed to be 'training him up'.

As fourteen brooms flew into the sky I screamed in delighted with the rest of the student body. "And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! SHE SCORES! TEN - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I screamed at Gin and yelled "WOO HOO!" and then proceeded to high-five Seamus, Dean and Nev.

Then my eyes widened as Flint almost smashed Angelina from her broom.

"WHAT THE HELL FLINT!" I swore.

Fred being Fred chucked his Beater's bat at Flint, I poorly attempted to restrain myself from cheering as his nose slammed into his broom and his nose began to bleed.

After a minor argument about those events Madam Hooch announced through her megaphone. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to_ their_ Chaser!"

Silence descended as Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

Lee yelled. "Come on, Alicia! YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Flint flew to take the Slytherin penalty, nose still bleeding, there was no chance he'd get through Oliver.

Lee stated the obvious. "Course Wood's a superb Keeper! Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT! "Gryffindor in possession, no Slytherin in possession no! Gryffindor back in possession, and its Katie Bell, streaking up the pitch - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Slytherin Chaser Montague swerved in front of Katie and grabbed Katie's head, she cart-wheeled through the air, just staying on her broom but losing the Quaffle.

"YOU BASTARD" I shouted as Montague pretended that he thought Katie's head was the Quaffle. Madam Hooch took a well-deserved minute to shout at Montague, Katie then put another penalty past Slytherin's Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING - " Lee's rage was stopped by McGonagall.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way - "

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!" Suddenly Harry flew straight to the Slytherin goalposts.

"No! Not yet, Harry!" I called. A Bludger hit by Derrick streaked past Harry's right, Bole closed in and hit one near his elbow. They were zooming towards him, clubs raised. I was squeezing Gin's arm so hard that it was going red, he turned upwards just as they were on him. Bole and Derrick collided.

"Ha haaa!" Lee yelled. The Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching at their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll have to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh, no - Flint in possession, Flint flying towards the Gryffindor goalposts, come in, now, Wood, save -!"

One quarter of the spectators erupted into cheers, Lee swore so badly I hadn't even heard that word in Ireland.

McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him. "Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -" Bole hit Alicia with his club, George retaliated by elbowing Bole in the face. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties. Oliver pulled a spectacular save making the score forty-ten. Katie scored, fifty-ten.

The twins swooped around her, clubs raised in protection of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of their absences to aim both Bludgers at Oliver, one after the other they caught him in the stomach. He clutched his broom as he rolled in the air.

"Merlin's beard, is he alright?" I asked. Angelina scored Gryffindor's penalty, sixty-ten. Fred pelted Warrington with a Quaffle so he'd lose the Quaffle. Alicia seized it and scored. Seventy-ten. We screamed and screamed and screamed our voices hoarse - if Harry caught the Snitch now they'd win the Quidditch Cup. I focused on Harry, he speeded upwards.

The Snitch! Then the bastard who is my twin threw himself towards Harry and clutched at the Firebolt's tail, dragging him down.

"YOU BLOODY SNAKE YOU! WE SHOULD'VE BEATEN YOUR FUCKING ARSE TO A PULP!" I screamed, but my voice was one of many of the outraged crowd.

"CHEATING, SLIMEY GIT! KICK HIM OFF HARRY!" Nev cried.

"NEVER SEEN SUCH A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" Seamus screeched, his Irish nature coming to the surface.

"DICKHEAD, HOW DARE YOU!" Dean shouted. He started chanting and Seamus and Nev joined in. "FOUL! FOUL! FOUL! FOUL!"

Gin was turning red and screaming. "IF I HAD MY WAND I'D HEX YOU SO BAD YOU'D WANT TO DIE!"

Lee howled through the megaphone. "YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY CHEATING BASTARD!"

McGonagall didn't put a stop to Lee's cursing this time, her hat had fallen off her head, she was shaking her fist and yelling along with us.

Alicia missed Gryffindor's penalty by several feet she was so angry. The team _couldn't_ lose their concentration now though, now while Slytherin were being spurred on by my brother's shitty foul, not when they were _so_ close.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. " - seventy-twenty to Gryffindor. Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

Bar Draco - who was being blocked by Harry - every member of the Slytherin team were zooming up the pitch towards Angelina, even the Keeper - they are all going to block her. Harry had realised, wheeled around and shot like a bullet towards the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" They screamed while scattering as Harry zoomed towards them on his Firebolt, clearing the path for Angelina.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor lead by eighty points to twenty!" I wasn't cheering with Gin, I was staring, terrified, at my brother diving downwards, he's spotted the Snitch. Harry threw himself forwards, flat against his broom. Bole's Bludger missed.

"YES!" Harry's voice echoed through the stadium. His hand in the air, the Snitch in his fingers. The stands erupted.

"GRYFFINDOR HAVE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" I yelled summoning all the air in my lungs with my arms in the air. Seamus yanked on my hand and the five of us raced to the pitch. We joined the crowd carrying the Gryffindor team on our shoulders.

The crowd consisted of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff and Gryffindors and me, teachers and students alike. All cheering, because Gryffindor had won, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. Percy, Head Boy, but still a Weasley, a Gryffindor, all dignity forgotten as he jumped in the air like a maniac.

McGonagall sobbed into a gigantic Gryffindor flag, Oliver had tears streaming down his face. We whooped and yelled at the top of our voices as Dumbledore passed Oliver the enormous, shining Cup. He passed it up to Harry, still being carried by the crowd.

People were crying and hugging and screaming and cheering and chanting. I'm beaming so much my cheeks are aching, not that I care. Gryffindor won, I'd helped. Slytherin had lost, Draco had lost. I had strategized the play that won the Quidditch Cup. McGonagall was smiling,_ really_ smiling, Oliver was ecstatic, Harry, this looked like the happiest moment of his life.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" The twins chanted. I'm sure Oliver would've joined in but he was busy snogging Katie. Angelina and Alicia laughed but were chanting too, they'd got hold of the Cup and were holding it high in the air.

It was insane, but, they had done it. They had won. And I couldn't get this smile off my face, it felt so good. I mean, _Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup_ for Merlin's sake!


	15. Chapter 15

The excitement of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup only lasted a week as June came the days became cloudless. All most people wanted to do was stroll the grounds, flop on the grass with iced pumpkin juice in hand while watching the giant squid propel dreamily across the lake.

Alas, that was not the case. Exams were close; instead of lazing outside we were forced to stay the castle, attempting to revise while the tempting summer air called to us through the windows. Even Fred and George were revising for their O. .

Percy was going to sit his N.E. , the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. Since he hoped to enter the Ministry Of Magic he needed top grades. Percy had become increasingly edgy and gave severe punishments to anyone disturbing the silence of the common room in the evenings.

Hermione was the only one more anxious than Percy. No one knew how she was getting to all her classes but her exam timetable was ludicrous.

**_MONDAY_**

_ 9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_ 9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_ Lunch_

_ 1 o'clock, Charms_

_ 1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

I set myself a revision time table and a reward. Whenever I completed my revision before the designated time I had set I could use the time for Animagus training. I focussed on the different aspects of animals and their characteristics.

Once exam week began an abnormal quiet fell over the castle. Monday lunch-time was when we third-years emerged from Transfiguration limp and depressed. Many had found the tasks set very hard, especially turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermione had an unreasonable worry of thinking her tortoise looked more like a turtle.

Poor Nev was panicking. "Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare..." He moaned.

I opened to his mouth to tell him about Crabbe's breathing steam but Seamus snapped jokingly. "No, Nash." He chuckled. "Don't you dare, I saw, yours went perfectly."

"Smart-arse." Dean laughed.

After the most tense lunch I'd ever had we went straight back for the Charms exam. Flitwick tested us on Cheering Charms. Nev managed to make Dean giggle crazily and Seamus – somehow – managed to make a minor explosion occur in front of me, the smell of smoke is dreadful, and the ash has made my hair look grey. It did, however, make me laugh.

At least I wasn't Ronald, Harry overdid the charm and Ron had to be led away hysterically laughing.

I also had Ancient Runes later on, the students did the exam in groups, due to lack of ancient runes to study. Decoding the runes was hard enough, the pencil markings from previous students made the task twice as hard. Though considering I got something about sacrifices at midnight, I think I did okay, witches and wizards in the past were rather grim.

After dinner we did some night-before cramming of revision for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions ad Astronomy.

The Care of Magical Creatures exams the next morning was disappointing. I expected enormous scary beasts. As Hagrid placed a Flobberworm on my desk I sighed. If they were still alive by the end of the hour then we passed. Considering the best way for them not to die is to leave them alone I don't know how Goyle failed.

Potions that afternoon wasn't that challenging. I brewed my first Confusing Concoction when I was seven and pranking my brother into thinking he had already eaten his pudding. It was successful and I gained food, a win-win situation. Sev couldn't give me anything less than full marks.

Astronomy at midnight was tiring but I think I got a majority of the constellations and stars labelled – I hope so, all I had to do was remember my relative's names.

History of Magic on Wednesday morning was easy. Lucius loved history, but the temperature of the classroom was making us choke and sweat.

The Herbology exam was no better that afternoon in the over-like greenhouses. It was a wonder the plants hadn't melted.

The most enjoyable exam was with, unsurprisingly, the best teacher – Lupin. The Defence Against the Dark Arts exam was an obstacle course, once again, in the sun outside. Wading across a deep pool containing a Grindylow was easy, the Grindylow liked basking in the cool water, I would've too. The problems began in the forms of Red Caps in potholes and continued in a sticky marsh. The Hinkypunk's directions were pretty confusing so ignoring them was preferred anyways.

Then we had to battle the Boggart. My biggest fear, I had avoided the creature before but now I couldn't. The worst part was that I didn't know what it would be, _who_ it would be.

I trembled from head-to-toe. The trunk flew open and I shut my eyes.

"I don't want to know." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Come on, Nash, I am good at this, it's just an exam, a Boggart." I whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes to the form of You-Know-Who, I mean, a Boggart.

"Why you?" I whimpered.

Because _he _is the reason my family is ruined, psycho, wrecked.

"R-r-_riddikulus_!" I said as he brandished his wand – no, not him, a Boggart.

I saw the Dark Mark and my eyelids slammed shut.

I yelled. "_Riddikulus_!"

Laugh, Nash, Laugh!

I shook my head, no way could You-Know-Who look funny.

I needed to laugh though. I remembered every prank and joke Fred and George had used, almost forgetting the Boggart I laughed.

I ran out of the make-shift room and up to Lupin.

"DidIpass?"

He nodded calmly. "Yes, Nash – it's okay –"

I ran before he could finish his sentence, and sobbed as I ran into Hermione and Ron, she would've fallen over if he hadn't grabbed her hand.

I looked up. "S-sorry."

"No problem." She said quietly and her eyes flickered to the side.

My eyes widened. It was Cornelius Fudge.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, how are you?" He didn't wait for an answer but nodded and continued down the hill.

We walked into the Entrance Hall and I sat next to Hermione. The Gryffindors talked about their upcoming Divinitation exam, we both had Muggle Studies.

"What's wrong, Nash? You're shaking." She asked concerned.

"What? N-nothing, nothing – just a Boggart – nothing, so M-Muggle Studies." I forced a exam was the most normal one we'd had so far.

_ (__11) a) What year did Muggles invent the hand-held torch?_

_ b) Who invented the hand-held torch?_

_ (23) Name two uses of a centrepiece on a table._

Then we analysed several Muggle-made products including a wind-up lamp – still not sure how that works, a blow-up chair and an umbrella. Professor Burbage gave us a hint about electric heated clothes racks in the N.E.W.T. test.

Once exams were over most went to eat, sleep or relax. I was still a little shaken from seeing You-Know-Who, he didn't look human. I knew exactly what to do – Animagus training.

I read more books on it in the Library and then had dinner at the Slytherin table. With all the Animagus stuff I've done I am sure I could complete it in a mere year. I read even more in Slytherin common room, no one wanted to be seen with the traitor so they kept their distance, and my friends knew I would hex anyone who interrupted my reading, one time Theo did and ended up with glowing orange teeth for a day.

"Curses." I muttered.

I'd finished my last book, I looked around the common room, everyone had gone to bed. "Oops."

I flicked my wand and cast a Disillusion spell over myself. I don't think I could sleep with the Boggart memory still in my head, I'm sure Lupin would have another book.

I had made my way to his door when he sprinted out. I hurriedly ran after him. As I raced after the werewolf I flicked my wand to remove the Disillusion spell and called. "Lupin!"

He turned his head a little, still running. Nash! What do you want? Go to bed!" He called surprised but focussed on running.

"What in Merlin's bloody beard are you doing?" I shouted. Running around Hogwarts could get you lost, running around Hogwarts at night was near impossible.

Near impossible, I was always one to take chances.

He shook his head ad fastened his pace. I couldn't screech at him and catch up. I sprinted after my Professor.

He ran down a passageway I've never seen before.

The Whomping Willow! Is he trying to get us killed? "Are you mentally stable?" I called breathlessly.

He chucked a stick into the middle of the tree trunk and the tree froze. Woah. He ran down a hole near the base of the tree trunk. I groaned and went after loony Lupin. He was far ahead, I followed him as fast as I could. The tunnel led to a house, if you could class it as a house, it was falling apart. Reminded me of Grimmauld Place.

"WE'RE UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!"

I choked. Sirius Black.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione?" I croaked.

Remus sprinted up the stairs, I leapt after him.

He burst open the door with a spell and raced in, wand raced, face pale.

I came in after him. Ron was lying on the floor, Hermione near the door, Harry standing with his wand over – Sirius Black.

I felt faint as Remus shouted "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand and two Hermione were holding flew into his hand.

Crookshanks was sitting on Sirius Black's chest.

"Remus, what's going on?" I said uneasily.

He ignored me and spoke to the escaped convict.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Who was Remus talking about?

The convict raised his hand slowly and pointed at Ron, who himself looked bewildered.

Remus stared at my relative and muttered. "But then... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless..." His eyes widened, at what I'm guessing was an important revelation. "- unless _he_ was the one ... unless you switched ... without telling me?"

Sirius Black never sunk his gaze with Remus, but slowly nodded. Remus was the closest thing to a father figure I had. First Lucius, then Sev, now him, and it turned out he knew a murderer, comically, another dangerous relative of mine. My eyes flashed with anger. How could someone else betray me, how many more times is this going to happen?

Harry said loudly. "Professor Lupin, what's going on?"

Remus lowered his wand ad walking to Sirius Black's side, Remus was taking his hand, helping him up.

"NO!" I screamed. "You – you-"

"Nash!" Remus said.

"Nash?" The convict said and turned to Remus. "Remus?"

Remus nodded, Sirius Black looked shocked.

"Nash, don't trust him!" Hermione shrieked and stood up. "I haven't told anyone!" She hissed at our Professor.

"Listen, I can explain!" Remus said.

"I trusted you" Harry shouted at him. "And all this time you've been his friend!"

It's all You-Know-Who's fault. I grimaced. Another person who I trusted was friends with a follower of the Dark Lord. That's what Lucius calls him.

My life is so messed up.

"You're wrong, I haven't been Sirius' friend for 12 years, but I am now... let me explain."

"NO! Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – _he's a werewolf_!"

"Why would being a werewolf be any justification to helping an escaped convict?" I said. "The betrayal is enough anyway..."

They ignored me.

"Not up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead..." He shivered. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron tried to get up but fell back with a whimper; his leg was covered in blood. "_Get away from me, werewolf!_"

"Merlin's beard Ron." I said.

Remus turned to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

She whispered. "Ages, since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

"He'll be delighted. He set that essay hoping someone would realise what my symptoms meant. Of course Nash here already knew. Did you check the lunar chart and realise I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart charged into the moon when is saw me?"

"Or translate your bloody name." I mumbled.

"Both." Hermione said quietly.

Remus forced a laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

She whispered. "I'm not, if I'd been cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

He said. "But they already know, at least, the staff does. He had to work hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" He pointed at the criminal known as my first cousin once removed.

"I have _not_ been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain, look." Remus said. He threw Harry, Hermione ad Ron their wands back.

I quickly pulled out mine ad aimed it at the back of Remus' head.

Without turning around he said. "Nash, please, put it down."

"Why should I, Remus?" Tonks is currently hunting down Sirius Black, she'll be pleased. A tad unhappy about you, though, might ground me in Grimmauld Place for a month."

"Grimmauld Place?" Sirius Black muttered.

"And what's up with him, Remus? First he's questioning my name, now my home." I said concerned.

Remus turned around, my wand tip an inch from his nose. He put his own wand away. "You're armed, I'm not. Will you listen?"

Harry said. "If you haven't been helping him, how did you know he was here?" Harry asked.

Remus turned to Harry. "The map, The Marauders'' Map. I was in my office examining it."

Fred and George had shown me that, nice piece of work.

"You know how to work it?" Harry said.

Remus was getting impatient. "Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Moony – that was my friend's nickname for me at school.

I held in a laugh. "Moony?" Seriously, he might as well wear a sign saying werewolf with all these clues.

Remus ignored me. I swear Sirius Black just laughed.

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening because I had an idea that you, Ron and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Buckbeak?" I said sadly.

'Mione nodded slowly.

Remus started to pace. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry?"

"How d'you know about the Cloak?" Harry said.

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it..." he waved his hand impatiently. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak you show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid's, and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What? No we weren't!" Harry said.

Remus, still pacing, ignored Harry's interruption. "I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the Map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" Harry said.

"And then I saw him collide with you. I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow-"

"One of us!" Ronald said angrily.

"No, Ron. Two of you." Remus stopped pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

Ronald said. "What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

Remus answered. "Everything. Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated and put a hand inside his robes. His rat emerged, thrashing. Ron had to hold his tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on the convict's lap and made a soft hissing noise.

Remus moved closer to Ron. He held his breath and was gazing intently at the rat.

Ron held his rat close, looking scared. "What? What's my rat got to do with anything?"

Sirius Black suddenly croaked. "That's not a rat."

"What d'you mean – of course he's a rat -"

Remus said quietly. "No, he's not. He's a wizard."

"An Animagus." I said.

"By the name of Peter Pettigrew." The criminal said.

"Really? An Animagus, amazing." I whispered. It makes sense.

However, the other three seemed to disagree.

"You're both mental." Ron said.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! He killed him 12 years ago!" Harry said and pointed to Sirius Black.

The raggedy man twitched and growled. "I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me... not this time, though!"

His teeth bared and he lunged at the rat. Crookshanks was thrown to the floor, Ron yelled in pain as Black fell on his leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Remus shouted, launching himself towards the lunatic, dragging him off Ron. "WAIT! You can't do it just like that – they need to understand - we've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" He snarled, attempting to throw Remus off, one hand clawing the air to reach the rat. The rat was squealing like a pig, scratching Ron's face and neck as he was trying to escape.

Remus only just restrained his friend. He panted. "They've-got-a-right-to-know-everything! Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry – and Nash - you owe them the truth, Sirius!"

He stopped struggling, his eyes fixed on the rat, or the wizard, tightly clamped in Ron's bitten, scratched and bleeding hands.

"All right then. Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round the room for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up but Remus raised his wand, pointing it at Scabbers.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the struggling rat back into his front pocket, but it fought hard. Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Hermione caught him and pushed him down onto the bed.

Ignoring the convict, Harry turned to Remus. "There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, staring at Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter"s alive. Ron's holding him."

Harry looked down at Ron, you could tell that they both thought Sirius Black and Remus were out of their minds. The story made little sense. Azkaban drove people insane.

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling voice, trying to will Remus to talk sensibly. "But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..."

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class.

"Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my work - the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Remus started to laugh, of course, he had done it illegally. "Right again, Hermione, though the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right... but you'll need to help me, Sirius," Remus said, "I only know how it began..."

There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of us stared at it. Then Lupin strode towards the open door and looked into the landing.

"No one there..." Remus reported.

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"It's not," said a confused Remus. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted... The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."

He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf, None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

He looked sombre and exhausted. Ron started to interrupt and I said "Shh!".

**A/N Regret had 14 chapters, Honourary Gryffindor had 16 chapters, and this story is going to have, well more (SPOILER ALERT: **_23_**) I need to edit the last chapter in HG though, I forgot quite an essential event... I hope everyone is having a great holiday, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform... I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school..." Lupin sighed. "The Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted _because _I came to Hogwarts. This house" - Lupin looked miserably around the room, - "the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous.

"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumour... even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it...

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black... Peter Pettigrew... and, of course, your father, Harry - James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like Nash and Hermione, worked out the truth...

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Remus. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it."

Three years? I swear, I thought I was almost there...

"Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," Remus answered. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there... well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did... And that's how we me to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal -?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless - carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course... he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed..."

Remus' face had hardened, and self-disgust coated his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me... and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," Remus said. "He teaches here."

"Best damn teacher there is." I smiled. I looked at Remus. "Um, other than you, or course."

Remus raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons... you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me –"

Black made a scathing noise. "It served him right, sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to... hoping he could get us expelled..."

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Remus said. "We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field... anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be - er - amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it - if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life... Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was..."

"So that's why Sev doesn't like you," I said. "he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a voice from the wall behind Remus.

Sev was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing, directly at Remus.

Hermione screamed. The convict leapt to his feet. I jumped with shock, but his presence was almost comforting.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing Harry's cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Remus' chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you..."

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face showed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, a glimmer in his eyes. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you and Nash running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus –"Remus began, but Sev overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout –"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus urgently said. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry –"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Sev, his eyes glittering fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf –"

"You fool," Remus said softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Sev's wand and twisted themselves around Remus' mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, Sirius Black started toward Sev, but his wand pointed straight between the prisoner's eyes.

"Give me a reason," Sev whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

The raggedy man stopped dead. I couldn't say who's face showed more hatred.

Harry, Hermione and I were all standing as still as if someone had cast a Freezing Charm on us, Ron was fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers.

I stepped towards my godfather and said breathlessly. "Sev, couldn't we hear what they have to say, please." Sirius Black wore a pained expression.

Sev spat. "You, Potter, Granger and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. Hold your tongue."

"But if - if there was a mistake –" Hermione spoke.

"BE QUIET, YOU STUPID KIDS!" Sev shouted, looking deranged. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of his wand, still pointed at Sirius Black's face. We fell silent.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Sev breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you..."

"The joke's on you again, Severus," He snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" - he jerked his head at Ron – "I'll come quietly..."

"Up to the castle?" Sev said. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay..."

What little colour in Blacks face left.

"You –you've got to hear me out," the convict croaked. "The rat - look at the rat –"

There was a mad glint in Sev's eyes that I'd never seen before. He was beyond reason.

"Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the ropes around Remus flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too –"

I made a quick decision and stood in the door.

"Get out of the way Nash, you've caused enough trouble," snarled Sev. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin –"

"Giving them to the Dementors is an awful action, I'm surprise you're even considering it. Sev, I look to you as a father figure, you being my Godfather and all, but this-"

"I've never been your Godfather Nash" Sev hissed. He gestured to Sirius Black. "He is, I simply took his place when he left. Now get out of the way."

**A/N The last two chapters have been longer than usual, so please review, it makes it feel worth it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sirius Black? Sev is my Godfather though, that convict can't be-

"YOURE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN –"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" He shrieked, looking even madder. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knees! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black - now get out of the way, or I will make you. GET OUT OF THE WAY,NASH!"

I braced myself, closed my eyes and stood my ground.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ I opened my eyes to see Hermione and Harry with raise wands and Sev flung on the floor. The blast made the door rattle on its hinges; Sev had slammed into the wall and ontot the floor, a trickle of blood oozed from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

"Sev!" I cried and ran over. Sirius Black grabbed me before I could help him and held me back.

"He might wake up." He said.

"Get off me!" I struggled.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should have left him to me." he said, looking at Harry. And then he said to me "You didn't even try to protect yourself you fool." He threw me onto the bed next to Crookshanks and Sev's wand that had flung in the air.

"We attacked a teacher... We attacked a teacher..." Hermione whimpered. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble-"

Remus was struggling against his bonds. My, ere, Godfather, bent down quickly and untied him. Remus straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Harry," he said.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof,"the werewolf said. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.  
"Come off it," Ron said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats – how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Remus said, turning to the prisoner and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Sirius Black put one hand inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, he smoothed it flat and held out to show the us.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that'd appeared in the Daily Prophet last summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Remus asked his friend, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," he answered. "When he me to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Harry was...

"Merlin" Remus said softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture paper and back again. "His front paw..."

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," said the raggedy man.

"Of course," Remus breathed. "So simple... so brilliant... he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius Black said. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself - and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Remus. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right –"

"Twelve years, in fact," Remus said. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We – we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" saidRemus. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again..."

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was purring beside me.

"This cat isn't mad," said Sirius Black hoarsely. He reached out and stroked Crookshanks' head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me... Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me... As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table..."

Nev, of course.

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat - Crookshanks, did you call him? - told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself... Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Remus, "Harry-"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Sirius Black, with a look at Scabbers.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down - but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father - Sirius tracked Peter down –"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

Harry was pointing at Sirius Black, who shook his head, his eyes were bright.

"Harry... I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me... I'm to blame, I know it... The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was safe, but I arrived at his hiding place and he was gone. There was no sign of a struggle. It wasn't right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw the house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done..."

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Remus ruggedly. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Remus nervously.

"Force him to show himself," said Remus honestly. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Ron hesitated and at long last, held out Scabbers, Remus took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his eyes bulging.

"Ready, Sirius?" Remus said.

Sirius Black had already retrieved Sev's wand from the bed. He approached Remus and the struggling rat, whose eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly.

"I think so" Remus said, holding Scabbers tightly and his wand in his hands. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"

A flash of pale blue light erupted from both wands; Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly - Ron yelled - the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then -

It was like a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; then there was a man standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling his hair standing up.

He was very short, hardly taller than Harry, Hermione and I. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt, he had a large bald patch on top. He had the appearance of a man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin was grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his small, watery eyes. He looked around at us all, his breathing fast and shallow. His eyes darted to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Remus pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S - Sirius... R - Remus..." Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends... my old friends..."

Sirius Black's wand arm rose, but Remus seized his wrist and gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed –"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, beads of sweat were breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you...? He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we've heard," said Remus, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so –"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked, pointing at my godfather, using his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus..."

The convict looked more skeletal than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with fathomless eyes.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Remus.

**A/N I know it's short, but I bring good news, I've started the book after this! I've only written a couple of chapters, which will need an extreme editing session, but both of them are quite long (2000+ words) I have no ideas about the plot yet or even the name of the story! Except for Nash's outfit for the Yule Ball which I have probably been drafting since book two to be fair. If you _do_ want to go and check that out then go and visit my Polyvore account: pro-fangurl I know, bad username, sorry...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I know, I am late, I am on holiday, give me a break. This is the first time I have had a working internet connection in the last couple days, I have no idea if I will be able to upload next week or the week after... We will see.**

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly around once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, the only door. "I knew he'd come! I knew he'd be back! I've been waiting for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Remus with a furrowed brow. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

The prisoner started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the room.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Sirius Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" he said. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius –" muttered Pettigrew, who was breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat.

"You haven't been hiding from me for 12 years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter... They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them... I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information... and Voldemort met his downfall. Not all Voldemort's supporters went to Azkaban, did they? There're plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever heard you were alive, Peter –"

"Don't know... what you're talking about...," said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked at Lupin. "You don't believe this - this madness, Remus –"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would spend 12 years as a rat," said Remus evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it's because I put one of their best men in Azkaban - the spy, Sirius Black!"

Sirius Black's face contorted. "How dare you," he growled, sounding like the bear-sized dog he'd been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I sneak around people stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter – I'll never understand why I didn't see you as the spy at the start. You liked friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us... me and Remus... and James..."

Pettigrew wiped his face again; almost panting for breath.

"Me, a spy... must be out of your mind... never... don't know how you can say such a –"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," the raggedy man hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew stepped backwards. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly saying words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy,". Pettigrew's face was an ashen colour and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," said Remus courteously.

"Well - Scabbers - I mean, this - this man – he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before?"

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Hermione with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Sirius Black. "You never did anything unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for 15 years, he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back. Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him..."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er - Mr. Black - Sirius?" said Hermione.

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how - how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically. "Exactly! Precisely what I –"

Remus silenced him with a look. Sirius Black was frowning slightly, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He was pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me... but it kept me sane and knowing who I am... helped me keep my powers... so when it became ... too much... I could transform... become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know..." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off emotions... my feelings were less - less human, less complex as a dog... but they thought, that I was losing my mind like everyone else, so it didn't trouble them. I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand...

"But then I saw Peter in that picture... I realized he was at Hogwarts... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again..."

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Sirius Black as if hypnotized.

"... ready to strike when he could be sure of allies... to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed with honours... I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was alive..."

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, the Dementors couldn't destroy it... It wasn't a happy feeling... it was an obsession... it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. One night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past as a dog... It's much harder to sense animal emotions, they were confused... I was thin, very thin... thin enough to slip through the bars... I swam as a dog back to the mainland... I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest since, except when I come to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry..."

He looked at Harry, who didn't look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would've died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius – it's me... it's Peter... your friend... you wouldn't –"

The convict kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Remus. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," he replied.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Remus, who was rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Sirius Black, the ghost of a grin flitted across his face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Remus grimly.

"You wouldn't... you won't..." gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled to Ron.

"Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you?"

Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy... kind master..." Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Sirius Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl... clever girl... you - you won't let them... Help me..."

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew's form shuffled to me. I gave him a aghast look and said. "Don't even bother you traitorous rat."

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

"Harry... Harry... you look just like your father... just like him..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared the prisoner. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry" whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed... James would have understood, Harry... he would have shown me mercy..."

Both Sirius Black and Remus strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," the raggedy man said, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me –"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed my godfather. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said the convict, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" he roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Remus and my godfather stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Remus quietly, "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Away for a week and a half with no internet so I won't be able to upload or see your reviews/private messages, unless you review before 6am tomorrow, to which I thank you for the dedication to my story!**

Remus and Sirius Black both looked staggered.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," My godfather snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors... He can go to Azkaban... but don't kill him."

"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you – it's more than I deserve - thank you –"

"Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Remus and Sirius Black were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think... think what he did..."

"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

"Very well," said Remus. "Stand aside, Harry."

Harry hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Remus. "That's all, I swear."

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Resmus' wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"If you transform, Peter," growled Sirius Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "We will kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," said Remus, suddenly business-like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "_Ferula._"

Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Remus helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Sev?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Sev's flat figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Remus, bending over Sev and checking his pulse. "You were just a little - overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."

He muttered, "_Mobilicorpus_." As though invisible strings were tied to Sev's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Remus picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said my godfather, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," Ron said savagely, limping forward.

Sirius Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Remus'right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers' true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt off the bed and led the way out the room, bottle-brush tail held high.

Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Remus, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like participants in a six-legged race. Next came Professor Snape, drifting along, toes hitting each stair as we descended, held up by his own wand, which was being wielded by Sirius. Then me, Harry and then Hermione.

Getting back into the tunnel was hard. Remus, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Remus had Pettigrew covered with his wand. They were edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. I went right after my godfather, who was still making Sev drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. I had the suspicion Sirius Black was making no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Black said abruptly to Harry and me as we made slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," I said.

"Yes..." said Black. "I'm also - I don't know if anyone ever told you, Harry, but Nash now knows – I'm the godfather of both of you."

"Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.

"Well... your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them..."

Harry waited. Did Black mean what he thought he meant?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "Well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home...

"I don't really know your situation, do you still live with Narcissa?"

"No, I – I, er, left." I said awkwardly.

"Ran away, like me?" He said recollecting.

"No, more like kicked out." I said. "I live with Tonks now I this old house, used to belong to the Blacks, your family I think. I couldn't leave her, I love it there, and Kreacher-"

"So, you want me to live with you?" Harry interrupted, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, you wouldn't want to," said our godfather quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd –"

"Are you insane?" said Harry with a croaky voice. "Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius Black turned right around to look at him; Sev's head was scraping the ceiling but he didn't seem to care, I pushed his hand down to decrease the damage.

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.

Sirius Black's weary face broke into a smile. The difference it made was staggering, as though a person 10 years younger were shining through.

"So you know Kreacher?" Sirius Black chortled.

"Oh, yeah, he's great!" I said.

"Ha, he hated me, probably 'cause I behaved awfully though."

"So, um, what do we, ere, call you?" I asked.

"Sirius, call me Sirius." _Sirius_ said.

Crookshanks darted up the tunnel exit first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Remus, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.

Sirius saw Sev up through the hole, then stood back for Harry, Hermione and I to pass.

The grounds were very dark, the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, we set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently we trampled through the grounds, the castle lights growing larger. Sev was still drifting ahead of Sirius, his chin bumping on his chest. And then -

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. We were bathed in moonlight.

Sev collided with Remus, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Sirius froze. He flung out one arm to make the three of us stop.

We could see Remus' silhouette. He had gone rigid. His limbs had began to shake.

"Oh, my –" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Sirius whispered. "Run. Now."

I couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Remus, Remus himself might hurt someone, it would kill him. Harry and I leapt forward but Sirius caught us around the chest and threw us back.

"Leave it to me - RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Remus' head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from our side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

We stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's screaming that Pettigrew had dived for Remus' dropped wand.

Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"_Expelliarmus."_ Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Remus' wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

Sirius was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron. I had to help Sirius and Remus, I had to.

Come on Nash, you've got to do it. Ron will be fine with those two, Sev is still in midair, Petigrew is long gone. Sirius needs help, Remus needs help.

Don't think, Sirius said thoughts were less complex as an animal, who cares if it took them three years.

In the distance we heard yelping, a whining: a dog in pain... Sirius.

Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean.

They've got Sirius sorted, but what about Remus?

I cleared my mind, no thoughts, just focus on the one thing.

"Ah!" I cried and fell to my hands. My hands! They were growing fur, and increasing in size.

I couldn't feel anything though.

Then I ran. I raced to the forest, I was fast, faster than any speed I'd run before, I could only fly this fast.

I halted at a puddle, the moon reflected light into my eyes. I could just make out my form. Ha ha!

I roared loudly and raced onwards to help Remus.

I was a lion!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Okay so I'm not intentionally being horrid here. There are three chapters left, and guess which week I am off to a trip to Berlin? Yep, in two weeks, when the last chapter is due. It also happens to be the week Doctor Who starts so I am screwed mentally, I think that is punishment because of this chapter timing shit. Sorry, but think of it this way. I will be crying in Berlin while you guys enjoy Doctor Who instead of reading the last chapter. I've rambled on long enough.**

I had done it, I had turned into an Animagus, a lion!

A moan escaped my lips as I noticed pain in my head.

Urgh, What had happened? I was chasing after Remus, he ran into the Forbidden Forest and – and I ran into a bloody tree! How could I become more of a fool?

Where was I anyway?

"Shocking business... shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape..."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there... Black's work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister..."

"No!"

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behaviour. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape... They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now... I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves... and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster –"

"Ah, well, Snape... Harry Potter, you know... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."

"And yet - is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister - against all school rules - after all the precautions put in place for his protection - out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer - and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too –"

"Well, well... we shall see, Snape, we shall see... The boy has undoubtedly been foolish..."

"What amazes me most is the behaviour of the Dementors... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"

"No, Minister... by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances..."

"Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl –"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle."

"And what about your Godchild? Miss Malfoy?"

"I found her knocked out in the forest, ran away in fright I suppose."

That git! He is still pretending to be my Godfather after lying all this time!

I quickly opened my eyes to see my surroundings, I was in the Hospital Wing, my bed was close to the door, Fudge's and Sev's voices carried through the open doors. I hurriedly shut my eyes, my head _really _hurt.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey's voice said briskly from acros the room. What? How could she tell?

"How's Ron?" Harry and Hermione said together. Oh she's talking to them, but how did they get here?

"He'll live" said Madam Pomfrey grimly. "As for you two you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

I turned my head to the back of the room and opened my eyes to see what was going on. Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

"I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"Potter," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now –"

"WHAT?" I yelled sitting up. I winced, shouting doesn't help my head. Harry and Hermione had done the same. The next second Fudge and Sev had entered the ward.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated. "You should be in bed - has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's-"

Fudge was smiling and shaking his head.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing at Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and –"

"You see, Minister?" said Sev. "Confunded, both of them... Black's done a very good job on them..."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed; I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen –"

Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

"Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

Dumbledore swept into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black –" Harry began while getting up.

"For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist –"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black –"

I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Sev. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive –"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Sev. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear-"

"Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances –"

"I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy - please leave us."

"Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest –"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."

He crossed to the door and held it open for Sev, but he hadn't moved.

Sev and Dumbledore silently conversed before Sev turned on his heels and marched towards me. HE bent down and hissed quietly. "I am willing to forget your behaviour and take up the job of being your Godfather considering Black is about to be executed." He stood up straight and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth - we saw Pettigrew "

"- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf –"

"- he's a rat –"

"- Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off –"

"- Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius –"

Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you –" Harry said. "Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little - and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends –"

"But –"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," I said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him –"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady - entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife - without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic..."

Was there no hope of saving Sirius?

"What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But –" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law - you know what is at stake... You - must - not - be - seen."

Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. Flitwick's office, seventh floor. Seventh window from the right of the West Tower.

"I am going to lock you in. It is –" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

"Harry, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. There was saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"Here –"

She had thrown the chain around his neck too.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.

Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.

I watched in amazement as they faded from view. What the hell just happened? How was I going to help Sirius?

If Dumbledore hadn't locked the door I could have cast a Disillusion spell and snuck past them, but how would we get out of the tower? And past the Dementors, I haven't mastered the Patronus Spell.

I needed to Apparate, but you can't do that on Hogwarts' grounds, and I couldn't, I was too young and hadn't got the skill.

My eyes lit up, I heaved myself out of bed and said.

"Kreacher!"

As the house elf appeared I took a large chunk of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey's desk and hastily shoved it in my robes.

"Nash?" Kreacher bowed. "What does little Mistress desire?"

"Kreacher, I need you to take me up to Flitwick's office on the seventh floor." I swiftly cast a disillusion spell on the two of us.

Kreacher grabbed the bottom of my robes and clicked his fingers, we were gone just as three figures rushed in.


	22. Chapter 22

I appeared right inside the door, if Kreacher had been a few steps out I would probably be stuck next to some Dementor, or worse, Fudge.

Sirius was slouching in a chair all chained up. I walked Kreacher in front of the raggedy man to avoid startling him.

I removed the Disillusion spell off myself and Kreacher. Sirius looked shocked but relieved at our appearance and then he saw Kreacher. His facial expression became confused and he said. "Kreacher?"

The house elf grumbled and said "Yes." He scowled at the restrained man.

I shook my head. "Kreacher try and behave." I studied the chains around Sirius and decided on a spell to free him. "_Solvo_." I said, the chains fell apart in several pieces and on to the ground.

He jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Nash." He whispered in my ear. "I promise never to lose you again." I smiled but pushed him back into his chair.

"You should stay sitting down, you need to rest. Dementors, they aren't nice." I shivered from the memories but shrugged it off as if it was from the night breeze through the window. "Anyway, don't make promises you aren't certain you can keep."

"Nash, I won't let it happen, not aga-" before he finished he had leapt out of his chair again and had run to the barred window. He pulled and pushed at it. No use, it was locked.

I hurried over to the window to, the sight was mind boggling, Harry and Hermione were flying on Buckbeak, wait, wasn't Buckbeak dead?

"Stand back!" Hermione called and took out her wand.

My eyes widened and I pulled Sirius to the side.

"Alohomora!" The window sprang open.

Sirius voiced both of our confusion, him ignorant of the fact that they seemed to be flying a zombie-Hippogriff. "How – how -?"

"Get on – there's not much time." Harry said, obviously trying to ignore the crazy situation.

"Oh so my plans to simply let Kreacher take him home is out of the question? My warded home? You know, the plan that doesn't involve flying a dead hippogriff?" I said, the only one being sane.

Kreacher scowled at what he thought was an awful idea, Buckbeak looked slightly offended and Hermione rolled her eyes and gave me a look which said "Just roll with it."

I don't think Harry had been listening, he continued. "You've got to get out of here – the Dementors are coming – Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius climbed up onto the window sill and heaved himself onto Buckbeak's back. He held out a hand.

I turned to face Kreacher who nodded at me. He bowed, snapped his fingers and disappeared. I grabbed Sirius' hand and he pulled me on behind him. I was sure the un-dead Hippogriff would fall out of the sky with this weight, then again, Sirius was dangerously skinny.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up! Up to the tower – come on." Harry said.

Buckbeak swooped upwards to the top of the West Tower. He landed with a clatter and looked much better once Harry, Hermione and I had slid off him.

"Sirius you better go quickly." Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

Buckbeak impatiently pawed the ground, flicking some tiles off the Tower, he tossed his head and pretended he hadn't caused that.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" Sirius croaked.

"He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go –"

Sirius was staring at Harry and I like we were the moon and the stars.

"How can I ever thank –"

"GO!" The three of us shouted.

He wheeled Buckbeak around and said to his godchildren. "We'll see each other again." Harry and Hermione jumped back as the Hippogriffs' enormous wings rose, I got a mouthful of feathers before they pulled me back. They took off and we gazed as they became smaller, a cloud cloaked them from the moonlight and out sight. They were gone.

Hermione was staring at her watch, she tugged Harry's sleeve and said. "Harry! We've got exactly 10 minutes to get back down to the hospital – before Dumbledore locks the door –"

"Okay, let's go –" He said turning from the skies.

"Wait – what?" I said, horridly perplexed.

Hermione sighed and looked worried. "I'm sure Dumbledore will explain later, or McGona-" Harry gave her a look. She huffed. "Well, let's go."

We slipped through the doorway and down the spiral staircase. At the bottom we flattened ourselves against the wall, well, Harry and Hermione did, I thought it best to follow them.

"... only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties" Sev was saying. ""The Kiss will be performed immediately?"

Fudge chatted casually. "As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last ... I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape ... and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him ..."

I scowled at their conversation, we waited until they had gone. We ran down a staircase, down another, along a corridor, a cackling could be heard ahead.

"Peeves! In here!" Harry muttered and grabbed our hands. We ended up in a deserted classroom. Peeves laughed hhis head off as he bounced along he corridor.

"Hermione checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"

We waited as Peeves' laughter faded away and then broke into a run again.

"Hermione – what'll happen – if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.

Hermione moaned. "I don't want to think about it. One minute."

We reached the end of the corridor near the Hospital Wing entrance.

"Okay, I can hear Dumbledore. Come on!" Hermione said tensely.

The door opened and Dumbledore appeared.

"I'm going to lock you in, it's five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"That's what-" Hermione covered my mouth with her hand.

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door and took out his wand.

Harry and Hermione ran forward, I sprinted after them. Dumbledore saw us and smiled. "Well?"

Harry said breathlessly. "We did it! Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak ..."

"Well done. I think. Yess, I think you've gone too – get inside – I'll lock you in-"

"You've gone? What in Merli-"

"Miss Malfoy, I will give Miss Granger permission to explain your predicament." He nodded to Hermione.

We walked in the dormitory, except for Ron, it was empty. We crept back to our beds. Hermione promised to explain.

Madam Pomfrey strode our her office. "Did I hear the Headmaster leave? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?" She was in a bad mood but she carefully controlled the eating of our chocolate, I didn't tell her that I needed none when she gave me some.

A roar of fury could be heard.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey said alarmed.

Angry voices grew louder, Madam Pomfrey stared at the door. "Really – they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

"He must have Disapparated Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out – "

_Snape_ roared. "HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE! YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS – HAS - SOMETHING – TO – DO – WITH – POTTER!"

"Severus – be reasonable – Harry has been locked up –"

BAM. The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Se-_Snape_ and Dumbledore came striding into the room. Dumbledore looked calm, Fudge was angry but Snape was beside himself.

"OUT WITH IT, POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He bellowed.

Madam Pomfrey shrieked. "Professor Snape! Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable. This door's been locked, we just saw –" Fudge said.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" He howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"Calm down, man! You're talking nonsense!" Fudge barked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER! HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID-"

"That will do, Severus. Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" She said briskly.

"Well there you have it, Severus. Unless you are suggesting that Mr Potter and Miss Granger are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Snape was almost frothing at the mouth. Fudge looked shocked and Dumbledore's eyes were, as usual, twinkling behind his glasses. Snape turned and stormed out of the ward, robes swishing behind him.

Fudge was staring after him. "Fellow seems quite unbalanced. I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."

He replied quietly. "Oh, he's not unbalanced. He's just suffering from a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one!" Fudge puffed. "The Daily Prophet's going tp have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock! Well ... I'd better go and notify the Ministry ..."

So Buckbeak escaped...

Dumbledore took the opportunity to ask. "And the Dementors? They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh, yes, they'll have to go. Never dreamt that they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy ... completely out of control ... no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight ... Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance ..."

I smiled at Harry about the great news and then Dumbledore voiced an obvious opinion.

"Hagrid would like that." Dumbledore said. He and Fudge left the ward and Madam Pomfrey briskily locked the door muttering angrily as she went to her office.

A low moan from the other end of the ward signalled Ron's awakening. He had sat up and was ribbing his eyes.

"What – what happened?" He groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?"

Harry said. "You explain." To Hermione and helped himself to more chocolate.

Hermione talked us through the whole Time-turner things which solved my confusion.

**A/N This is the chapter before last, in two weeks I will upload that one. Then I'll be on a break to figure out any plot errors in my next few chapters. Hope you liked the chapter, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

We left the Hospital Wing the next day, I said goodbye and went to Hogsmeade with everyone else. I found Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Theo having a Butterbeer. Theo was pretending to be Draco, again.

"It's preposterous! The oaf must've smuggled the bird somewhere. That bloody bird, when my father hears about this he'll have it hunted down and killed- Oh, hey Nash." He fell out of character.

"Madam Rosmerta, bring another Butterbeer over here please!" Daphne called.

Before you could say "Broomstick." She had come over and placed a Butterbeer in front of me.

"So the Hippogriff escaped?" I said innocently as I leant against the table.

Blaise muttered "Yes" with his mouth full of Butterbeer foam.

Tracey said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they find it's remains in the forest with that werewolf beign out there last night." She shivered.

"Dumbledore was being idiotic hiring that beast." Daphne said.

Seamus came running full pelt towards us, he smashed into me, almost spilling my Butterbeer.

"Nash!" He panted. "Haven't you heard? They are firing Professor Lupin, shouldn't you go see him?" He said.

"Why would Nash want to visit the werewolf." Theo said curiously.

"He's a friend." I said. I turned to Seamus. "What do you mean, why?"

"Parents weren't very happy when they found out about Lupin." Dean said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"He_ is _dangerous." Blaise said.

"I've got to go and see him!" I said.

Dean took my Butterbeer and said. "I'll finish this for you then."

"Hey, I paid for that!" Daphne shrieked.

I slapped two sickles down on the table for her and raced off.

His office door was open, the room was almost bare, and the Grindylow tank was empty.

I ran over and hugged him from behind. "Remus, don't go." I said.

He turned around and bent down a little to compensate for my height. "Nash, I am dangerous."

I frowned. "That's what Blaise said. Dumbledore shouldn't fire you though."

He chuckled. "Dumbledore didn't fire me. I resigned."

Harry raced in. Lupin pointed to his desk and said. "I saw you coming."

Harry said. "I just saw Hagrid. He said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is." Remus opened his desk draws and began to take out the contents.

"Why? The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?" Harry said.

I pulled a couple books out of his suitcase and put them on his desk while he went to close the door.

"No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives. Nash, put back my books." I sighed and put the books back in his suitcase. "That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he – er – accidently let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"I'll get him." I mumbled.

"You're not leaving just because of that!" Harry said.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents ... They will not want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you ... That must never happen again."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry and I moaned.

"Harry I will talk to you in a bit, I need to give Nash something." Remus

"Tonks told me that you enjoy restoring things." He tugged a heavy package from underneath his desk and handed it to me. It was a khaki waterproof material or something. "I think you'll enjoy this quite soon." He winked.

I shrunk it and put it in my robes. "Promise to come and visit?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. I gave him another hug and said. "See you soon." I walked over to the door and left. I had a feeling that Harry and Remus wanted to talk alone.

Draco seemed to enjoy ranting about Buckbeak's escape. So many people had theories about this, and Sirius' escape. He conveniently forgot that with his theory of Hagrid smuggling away his Hippogriff it would mean Hagrid had outsmarted dear old Lucius.

Percy told anyone who would listen that. "If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!"

"Wonder who they'll give us next year?" Seamus said.

"Maybe a Vampire!" Dean suggested.

Neville gave a groan of disagreement and we laughed.

The exam results were released on the last day of term. Neville did not pass Potions, I made a mental note to tutor him next year. Seamus and Dean passed all their classes, if only by a Gnome's nose hair. I passed with flying colours, and tried not to be so smug about it when Tonks sent me some Muggle sweets.

Fred and George had a handful of O. each; the rest of the girls on Gryffindor Quidditch team did better. Percy had top-grade results in his N.E. . Due to them winning the Quidditch Cup Gryffindor won the House championship for the third year running.

"Oi! Nash!" Oliver cried as he and the Quidditch team approached. "Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Erm, I don't know ..."

"You better be, I want new plays, new moves-"

"Plus we're all going." Angelina finished.

I laughed. "I'll try and make it then!"

"You are definitely coming." Dean said.

Seamus nodded. "Compulsory."

As we caught the train the next day Leo was hooting at his discomfort in his cage. Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Nev and I found a carriage. Ginny insisted that we let Leo perch in an open window. He looked rather content with the wind rushing through his feathers.

Daphne and Tracey waved as they walked past our carriage to avoid sitting with Draco and the goons. A few minutes later Blaise and Theo passed, huffing and puffing with the weight of their bags and Daphne and Tracey's. They both made me promise to go to the World Cup too.

Sometime in the afternoon after we had eaten lunch something pelted through the window and pushed Leo onto an empty chair.

Ginny picked up Leo and brushed him down, he looked surprised. I picked up a quivering ball of feathers off the groud.

"It's an owl!" Luna said.

The owl dropped two letters into my other hand. The letters were much too big for the tiny owl.

One was addressed to _Nash_ and the other to _Harry_. I opened mine, avoiding anyone else peering over my shoulder. It read:

_'__Dear Nash,_

_Hope the owl finds you alright. Buckbeak and I are hiding, I won't say where in case this falls into the wrong hands. I doubt if the owl will make it, but he is the best I could find, he seems eager._

_I think the Dementors are still after me, but I am certain they won't find me. I plan for the Muggles to get a glimpse of me far away from Hogwarts to remove the security on the castle._

_I didn't know you were at Hogwarts with Harry. Now I do I can give you my present, well, many years worth of presents. I shrunk it for the sake of the owl. I recommend opening it in a large space; I think it should help this summer._

_If you ever need me I'm sure an owl will find me. I promise to write soon, that I can be sure of._

_Love from Sirius_

_PS If you get your letter first please send the owl on its way, as the owl is for Ron, considering I am the cause of his lack of pet.'_

The small package felt plastic. I would open it when I got home and had looked at Remus' gift.

"So? Who's it from?" Seamus asked.

"Just some old family member." I smiled.

I let the small owl fly out the window with Harry's letter and placed Leo back in his window perch where he looked rather noble.

Once off the train many goodbyes were said and hugs were given as well as numerous "See you at the World Cup." And "Write to me".

Tonks greeted me with a "Wotcher Nash!", a grin and a hug.

"Ah, I've missed you!" I said.

"And me, now let's go home, I left Kreacher cooking dinner and Aries really wants to see you."

"Hey, Tonks, are we going to the Wor-"

"World Cup?" She grinned. "Oh yes. Apparently your Godfather and Remus have given you some presents to help with that. Remus gave me some spell to fix them together."

I gave a confused look but shrugged. We didn't go to the Ministry of Magic to take the Floo Network home but instead went down an alley to Apparate.

When we got home I asked. "Why didn't we take the Floo Network?"

"Oh, er, I disconnected the fireplace, more private." She said.

"Okay, nice hair by the way," It was red with a large streak of blue.

"Thanks, let's go open those presents and have some tea in the living room." Tonks said.

As soon as we sat down Kreacher came in with a tray of sandwiches and finger food.

"Nash is home!" He grinned.

I smiled back. "Thanks for the food Kreacher."

Aries pattered into the room, hissed at Kreacher who retreated into the kitchen, and curled up by my feet.

"Oi, you traitor." Tonks laughed. She opened Leo's cage, he was happy to stretch his wings and flew out of the room, probably stealing scraps from Kreacher.

"Come on, Nash, presents." She grinned.

I laughed and pulled out the shrunken gifts from my robes.

"Open Sirius' first." Tonks said.

"What have you lot been plotting?" I jokingly glared.

She pleaded innocent. "Nothing!"

I waved my wand and it opened to its normal size.

"Okay. Remus said that you chuck them in the air and they should fall into place..." She looked confused at the heap of red fabric.

We ended up stretching it out.

"Chuck it up on the count of three. One... two... three!" She called.

We threw it into the air and a tent formed in front of us, rope flew across the room and dug into the carpet, a pole appeared at either end and grew upwards.

"A tent." I said.

"Yeah, but go inside." Tonks urged.

I stepped in, she followed.

"Merlin's beard." I said in awe. It was bigger on the inside, modern furniture, carpets, appliances covered the room. There was a sofa, a huge rug, some lamps, a table, eight chairs and a radio. At the back of the room stood a large fireplace.

"There are four doorways! Sirius I swear!" Tonks said in amazement. By door ways she meant flaps of material that reached the floor and were quite heavy.

The first one was a kitchen, with a working oven, fridge, sink, table, draining board, toaster and microwave. A compact barbeque stood in the corner.

"This is crazy, even for a witch." I muttered.

The second room was a bathroom, a shower, toilet and sink, a washing machine and ironing board with a drying rack around the washing machine.

"Maybe he did go mad in Azkaban..." I said.

Tonks nodded in agreement as we went into the third room, a bedroom. Two double beds, a bunk bed and two single beds.

"Are we planning on visitors?" I asked.

"Um," Tonks went red. "I invited Remus..."

"Ew, ew, ew , ew, ew..." I said and shoved my hands over my ears. I sprinted out of the room, the other door was an exit, So I left the tent and still couldn't get over the fact that Sirius bought such a magnificent object.

"I don't know how Remus' gift will compare but I'm sure it will be just as fun." I smiled as I made it go back to its normal size and unpacked it.

"Is it, is it another tent?" I asked uncertainly.

"Only one way to find out..." Tonks smirked.

We repeated the stretching out of the material and chucking it in the air. As it was airborne Tonks cried. "_Applico!_" The tent joined to the other. Remus' tent was smaller and joined to the exit doorway of the other tent. It was like some sort of extension.

"Cool." I said, looking genuinely impressed.

We went back into the bigger tent and through the spare door. It opened to a short corridor. The door on the left was for a room with a child's sort of bed, a sink, and toilet. It was very basic. Then I understood.

"Oh, it's for Kreacher!" I smiled.

"Ay, Remus thinks of everything!" Tonks said almost proudly.

"Let's check out the other room." I said, we went into a cozy room, lots of pillows. A large pillow in the corner of the room, food and water bowls and a litter box.

"Aries." Tonks smirked.

A large cage hung from the ceiling for Leo, his food and water was on a shelf and his droppings area on another.

"I will say it again Nash. We are so going to the World Cup."

**A/N Last week I had so much to do that I couldn't upload this chapter, I am so sorry. You readers are fab, this is the last chapter of the third book. I've written a few of the next one but they need editing and a story title - I am really excited for the next book, and not only because I have been planning Nash's Yule Ball outfit for ages, seriously that is the only thing I have planned. Please comment for any ideas you would like to see included and give me feedback, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Give me a few weeks to sort out the next book, maybe longer, I can promise no deadlines.**

**I love all of you, Muggle or Magical,**

**Hipsterpotamus 3 **


End file.
